Forgotten Angel
by VideoGamingFreak1213
Summary: Summary: Oblitus Angelus. That is what they called him it meant 'Forgotten Angel' because no one could remember where he came from; they all say he just appeared out of thin air…his name was Daniel but no one really called him that. BIG AU! Winged DP (my fav) R&R RATED:T because I worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! x3 I just though this up and got to think it would make a good DP Winged danny fic. So this is REALLY AU because i suck at staying to the story line other wise. I dont got the full idea for this story so if you can give an idea that with help my plot bunny come out of its hole i would be the happiest person in the world. :D Anyway on to the short intro to my story: 'Forgotten Angel'.**

**Chapter 1:What is Earth?**

_They are looking at me again. _The boy though to him self as he lay in the grass. If you looked at the boy you would think of him as an orphen, his spiky raven hair was a bit long as it covered his ears and part of his neck. His skin was a milky color that looked like if you just touched it it would bruise. He had no shirt but a vest that was a light gray and his pants were a darker gray.

The sandals he wore were, like his clothes, gray but had small blue swirling circles on them. The boy him self was about 5,5 and very thin, looked to be about 13 maybe 14 , but if you looked at his face he looked to be more 10 then 14. He still had a small bit of baby fat lingering in his cheeks and big china blue eyes and you could only seem to melt in, with the sweet and baby like way he would tilt his head when someone spoke to him, but there was one thing that made look different then a normal child, the black wings on his back. The wings them selfs were 3 feet long and looked like raven wing. They were curled tightly to the boys back in a protective way.

The boy sighed and brough his knees closer to his chest. He was different from the other angels and he knew it, they just made a point to prove to him every time they could. Everytime flying lessons came around they would fly though hoops and do cork-scrows in the air while he could barely get 5 feet of the ground. When they played hide&seek in the cotton fields he couldnt play because his wings stood out to much against the fluffy white stuff. He couldnt turn around to look at them without them running and saying the 'Oblitus Angelus' was coming. Thats what they called him. Oblitus Angelus was latin for 'Forgotten angel', and they called him that because no one could remember where he came from; they would always say that he just appeared out of thin air.

He got up and dusted himself off. He was different in another way too. He could feel people, he could feel if they were nice or mean , shy or confidened, and he was greatful being able to know if the person would come to just watch him or attack him. He began walking with his wings tucked tightly on his back. He knew the kids a little ways away from him were just there to watch and he was getting annonyed. As he walked down the stone path to the village he looked at all the trees and flowers that went along the path. There were many different sense like dew and wood, pollon and pine. He smiled gently and let the smells over take him as his feet went on auto-pilot to get him home.

Suddenly he felt a shiver down his spine and stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck tingled and a feeling in his chest told him to run away, but another part told him to stay and find out what made that feeling. While he looked around trying to find out which instint he should fallow he didnt hear the person come up behind him.

"Hello, child." A raspy voise said behind him. He gasped and snapped his head around almost getting whiplash. There behind him was another angel that looked to be old enought to be his grandfather. The man's hair was silver and in knots, his robes were a dark green that matched his eyes. His wings were silver as well proving he was elderly. The boy looked at him quitely as he tried to feel if the man would hurt him or not, but all he got was mixed feelings. Litterly. He was still having the feelings of run and come closer pulling and tugging at him it made him confused. _What could this elder do to me, after all i could just run if he does try something. _

He walked a bit forward as he had stubbled away from his when he had spoke. "What are you doing out here, elder? I though all the elderly stayed it the 'Elderly Hall'." He tryied to speak with more bravo but his skiddish nature made it soundless brave. The man just chuckled. "My dear boy, Im too free spirited to stay in that old chicken coop. I have been roaming these hills for years finding new plants and animals, but I didnt stop you to just blab about that. I have really come to ask you for your help." He said with a little bit of hope in his voice. The boy frowned, "What could you need help with if you have been out here for so long?" The older male sighed, "I have lost one of my most priceless tools that my father gave me when I was a boy, 2 days ago and I have been waiting for someone to come up the path so I could ask them for help since." He looked down sadly, "Would you mind taking pity on an old man and helping him find it?" He asked looking back up with that hopeful look on his wrinkled face.

The boy though it over, his vigilem(1) didnt say to be home till dusk, so he could help. He nodded, "Ok, but i must be back before dusk." The boy did not see the small but dangerous smirk that passed across the old mans face before he replaced it with a thankful smile. "Thank you, child. Thank you. Fallow me I will show you the last place I saw it." With the the man walked slowly past the flowers the lined the path and into the open fields, with the boy following behind.

- Break because Im lazy :3 -

As they got to a small hill the boy saw a hut. It wasn't much, it was in a circle shape with 2 windows and a front door, and smoke coming out of a chimny. There was a small garden to the side with grapes and stawbarries, and a clothes line. The boy looked at the man and raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a wife or do you live alone?" He asked. The older man sighed, "Alone im afraid. My wife passed long ago." He said gently, then he looked to the boy and said, "I dont belive we have exchanged names yet have we? My name is Hunter, what is your's?" The boy found him self once again getting the feeling that he should just run, but he had already said he would help. So he nodded to the ma- Hunter's name and replied, "Daniel. Though everone calls me Oblitus Angelus." He sad a bit of bitterness lecked into his voice. Hunter rasied an thick eyebrow and asked, "Oh? Why is that?" His voice giving that of sadness but the look in his eye was hunger.

Sadly, Daniel was looking at the ground and didnt see the hungry look on the elder's face. "They dont know where I came from. They say I just seem to come from thin air." He said in a dejected voice. Hunter made a click noise with his mouth and put a boney hand on the boy's head, "I will call you Daniel.* He said in a fatherly voise. Daniel looked at him then smiled. _He really isn't that bad. _He though.

By then they had gotten to the house and were inside. It was a one room hut with a bed in one corner, the kitchen across from it and some chairs off to the side, The walls and floor were brown so the place wasnt that catching. Except for one thing. In the corner acroos from the chairs was a tub-like thing, it was white and had strange writing on the sides, but it wasn't the tub its self that catch Daniels eye but what was inside. Inside was green water that swirled around and around. It made him feel...odd. Kind of like Hunter the water was pulling him closer but making him feel like he had to get as far away from it as he could.

He jumped when Hunter spoke up, "Very interesting isn't it?" He was just a few inches away from Daniel and it surprised him the man could more so quitely. He shook his head to get out of his musing to anwer. "What is it?" He stared at it and he didnt relize that he had moved to the edge of the pool to look down at it. "Its a portal to earth, dear boy." Hunter replied as he laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder, the boy didnt move away and just stared at the water. Hunter's eye reflacted the pools glow maked the evil look in his eyes look even more dangerous. "A portal to...what?" Daniel said but his voice was distant and echoy as he leaned a little more closer to the water. "Why, to earth, boy." Hunter chuckled and he slowly started to push the boy closer to the water, to keep him from breaking from the trance. Daniel's head tilted slightly, "What is earth?" His mouth slightly agasp at the end of his sentance. Hunter hunter let out a dark laught and whispered in the boy's ear, "You are about to find out." The voice sent a shiver down his spine breaking the trance. He blinded 2 times before begining to say, "Wha-" But before he could finsh the elder shoved him in the swirling depths. Daniel screamed in surprise and was soon dragged into the flow of the water.

Hunter chuckled and his silverly wings wraped around him for a min before they retracted and in the old man's place was a younger man in his 40s with silvery hair and beard in a silk suit. His eyes glowed red as he laughted evilly and at the end of the laugh he looked at the pool where Daniel disappered and said, "I will see you soon, my boy." And he disappered in a puff of red.

* * *

**(1):Watcher** -_he doesn't have parents so he has a watcher.-_

**Well? What do you think? I can guess you already know who 'Hunter' really is but if you didnt find out you need to rewatch alot of the DP episodes. xD Anyway review and when i get enough reviews (or more on the plot) i will update. Till then i will go,Ta.**

**-VGF**


	2. A Boy with Wings

**I did it! I updated! xD Now i would love to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited/alerted this story, BUT i would like to give my BIGGEST thanks to: 1)phangirl135 and 2)jeanette9a for 1)helping me post this chapter and 2)for giving me some ideas on how to get this going, so thanks guys so much. :) Now i would like to tell yea so you might not get confused this chapter will be in Jazz'z P.O.V because i can and want to do it that way. :P I'll stop ranting now and get to the update you have been wanting!**

**Chapter 2:A Boy with Wings...**

* * *

Jazz was an only child. She had asked her parents why she couldnt have a baby brother or sister but they would just wave away the question and would go on with what they were doing. Now 16 she kind of was ok with being an only child, it gave her more study time and time to hang out with the few friends she had, but when she saw an older brother or sister playing with their sibling she would feel a sudden loneliness. She would turn away and walk away.

Today she was having lunch alone, all her friends had some project to work on so she was had one of the tables outside in the school yard. Mr. Lancer was off near the building yelling out the names of books at the kid who were playing around and not eating. She played with...whatever it was on her tray thinking how nice it would be to have a younger sibling. To teach him or her how to skate and read and all the things that would give them bonding time. She sighed longingly.

Suddenly, the clear blue sky turned... green? She gasped like many others as she stared at the sky were it looked like a drain seemed to be being made. The rough wind wiped her orange hair around crazily making it hard to see. Out of nowhere a figure fell out of the hole in the sky. Jazz gasped, whatever it was wasnt going to survive a fall like that! While Mr. Lancer was screaming at everyone to get inside jazz ran a bit forward trying to think of a way to slow down the...thing's downfall.

Black curtains came out of the figures back and catch the air making the fall slow down a bit, though it still made a crater when it hit. The sky slowly faded back to blue and the wind slowed down to a gentle breeze. Jazz made he chose of if she should help whatever it was or run back inside. Something told her she needed to help it and something bad would happen if she didnt.

She stepped to the edge of the 2 foot crater and looked down, she gasped silently. There in the crater was a boy, he was lanky with slightly long raven black hair that looked mattered. His gray vest and pants were dirty and a bit ripped but nothing to bad, and his shoes looked fine. Shockingly, it wasnt his odd outfit that shocked her but the 3 foot long wing stick out of his back standing straight up in the air and she had a feeling the other was under him.

Her body moved before her head did and before she knew it she was kneeling by the boy checking for any major injuries. Finding none she sighed in relief, but was cut short when he moaned and rolled on his stomach folding his wing back in. He layed there for a moment before he suddenly gasped and shot up staring around in fear. Jazz got a good look at his face he could be 13 maybe 14, she said to herself in her mind, but the baby fat that was in his cheeks and the soft and frighten china blue eyes made him look like a scared 10 year old. As the boy had moved in a full circle he stopped when his eyes landed on Jazz and the fear showed even more in his eyes as they widened like dinner plates.

Jazz stood up slowly and rasied her hands to show she wouldnt hurt him. She made her voice soft and calming as she said to the boy, "Are you ok? What's your name?" She keep her eyes on him as he stared at her without blinking then when he did blink he sighed and relaxed as if knowing she wasnt there to hurt him. Then her words seemed to confuse him as he tilted his head to the side and said back, "Qui estis? Cur mihi i hic? Ubi sum i?"**(1)** He said, Jazz didnt know what he was saying but by the angry and confused look on his face he was lost. Jazz tried to think about what language he was speaking but he had spoken to quickly for her to figure it out.

Jazz was about to reply but Mr. Lancer chose that moment to come look. "Mary Poppens, Miss. Fenton! What are you doing down here and what is that?!" Mr. Lancer shouted scaring the boy as he sat down and quickly wrapped his wings around him self make it look like he just got swollowed by a cocon. Jazz turned to Lancer and said softly, "Please Mr. Lancer, calm down and talk quietly he's scared and confuse. He spoke a different language and I was tring to figure out what it was." She then slowly moved over to the boy and rested a gentle hand on one of the wings and calmly spoke, "Come on out its ok we wont hurt you. We just want to help." She rubbed the wings and found them very soft, even softer then a normal feather.

Slowly the wings moved to the boy's back again as he stared at them like he had to Jazz just a few mins ago when he blinked he rubbed his wrist a few times before speaking in a vocie that sounded like the scared child he was, "Digne valeam nuntiare. Dic mihi ubi i sum."**(2)** His voice broke near the end and he had a bit of mist in his eyes as he stared st them helplessly. Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin as he tried to understand what the boy had just said, "I believe he was speaking latin though I cant be to sure we would have to speak with the language teacher and see what she knows." He cleared his thoat and with a bit of difficultifully he spoke to the boy, "Sed oportet nos salvos faciet nos."**(3)** The boy's eyes widened to the dinner plate size again and he ran and hugged Mr. Lancer.

Jazz was shocked to say the least and Mr. Lancer seemed just as surprised. The boy pulled away and stood staight, with his wings folded gently agaist his back and smiling wide. Jazz was awed at how trusting he was but didnt comment. She grabbed his hand and walked to the school, with Mr. Lancer following behind.

She got him to the language classroom, thankfully all the students where in the cafeteria. She looked at the boy next to her, he was staring around in awe looking at every door and locker as if it was the most amasing thing he has ever seen. When they got to the class Jazz pulled him slightly to get him to go in.

Inside was , she was about 20 with pixie cut brown hair with blond tips with sunglasses on her head, pale face with a few freckles and round gray eyes at seemed to know everything. She wore a short-sleeve button-up shirt with a knee length black skirt with brown high-heels. She turned to the door when it opened and she stood when she saw her favorite student and the vise prinical with a child she had never seen before.

"Mr. Lancer? Jazz? Is there a problem?" Her voice was calm as always, but a ting of concern was wrapped in it.

"Miss. Mallberry, would you by any chance know latin?" Jazz asked her eyes flickering to the boy.

"Yes I can have a decent confersation in it why do you ask?"Miss. Mallberry asked back catching the look Jazz had given the boy.

"You see Miss. Mallberry the boy here fell out of the sky in the middle of luch break and he seems to only speak and know latin, would you mind being our translater?" Mr. Lancer said in one breath, as he laied a hand on the boy's shoulder. To which the boy shivered and pulled away to stand a little closer to Jazz with a distant look.

Miss. Mallberry looked the boy over then walked a bit closer, "Est nomen meum, dicit Innocentius Mallberry. Quaeso, quid tibi nomen est?"**(4)** She gave his a small smile to show she wouldnt hurt him.

He blinked then walked closer to her, he walked around her at a 2 foot distance he frowned at her back and walked back to face her, "Quit mortui et Daniel loquebatur cur ego veni ut shoved cum senior viridi imo gurgite aquarum appellavit eum ostium."**(5)**He looked behind her as if looking for something then asked, "Et quod non intelligis quid sis mihi angelus."**(6)**He pointed to Jazz and Lancer confusing them on what he was saying about them.

Miss. Mallberry looked at him in shock then turned to Jazz and Lancer and translated what he had said. They were shocked as well. They looked at the boy who, while they were talking, was looking at the chalkbored with a curious look. He picked up the chalk and stared at it, then he looked at the bored. He put the chalk down and looked at his fingers with surprise that it had left some behind. He wiped it on the bored as it left the streak he srunched his brows. As the humans watched him, he picked the chalk back up and ran it over the bored. _screechhhhhhhh! _The boy yelped and spread his wrings, jumped backward on to a desk in a perfect crouch on the edge. Till the edge gave out under him and he toppled to the ground in a tangled mess on limbs and fearthers.

Jazz gave a silent giggle. _He really is clumsy. _She concludded in her mind. He untangled his body and wings and growled at the chalk. "Bardus albus effercio." He spat and walked over to Jazz and pouted next to her.

Mr. Lancer rasied an eyebrow and looked to Miss. Mallberry, who had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "May I ask what he said?" He said in a restained voice trying to keep from laughing as well.

She looked at the boy then said, "He said 'Stupid white stuff.' Thats all" She was smiling widely and a small chuckle came from her thoat. "I dont believe he likes chalk very much."

Jazz replied, "Well, after how it scared him I wouldnt either." Then she frowned, "Now what do we do with him? If we hand him to the cops they might exspirment on him and we cant keep him at the school..." She trailed off as she looked at the boy. Maybe this was her chance to have a younger sibling _come on a fallen angel? If that an't a blessing I dont know what one is._ She though to herself. "Can you ask him if he would like to go home with me?" She asked the female teacher.

The teachers frowned. They knew she had always wanted a younger sister or brother but her parents were ghost hunters. What if they though he was one and tried to hurt the boy. Though he showed other feeling the main feeling in the boy's china eyes was fear and they didnt need the older fentons to make it worse, but they couldnt say 'no' when Jazz was looking at them so pleadingly.

Miss. Mallberry sighed caving first. She turned to the boy and asked him. He had frowned for a min before he smiled brightly and nodded and went and hugged Jazz. Jazz blushed smiling softly, it wasnt a love-love way but like a little brother or sister saying they love you more then anything, and it made her feel warm even if she hadn't meet this boy before a few mins ago.

The ending bell rung make the people in the language classroom jump with a seemingly choresed _eppp!_ Jazz laughed and the boy looked around confuse as to where the sound came from. "Come on, _Danny, _your coming home with me." She grabbed his had and lead him outside and down the side walk to her house.

* * *

**YAY! I redid it like 3 times but i did it! xD So, how do you like i couldnt make danny like a baby but i put him close enough. :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. Now i have LOTS of school work so i might not be able to update intill week-ends so plz understand ok if i dont post on time. **

**Well here are all the translations:**

**(1)Who are you? Why am i here? Where am i?**

**(2)Please. Tell me where i am.**

**(3)We will help but you must follow us.**

**(4)My name is Miss. Mallberry. May i ask your name and why you are here?**

**(5)Im Daniel and i dont know why i am here i was talking with an elder when i was shoved into the swirling depths of the green water, a portal he had called it.**

**(6)How do you understand me while they can't and yet you are no angel.**

**R&R PLZ :D**

**-VGF**


	3. Meetin' the Girl's Family

**Oh my gosh, Im loving all the sweet reviews you guys have been giving me and I hope I will beable to keep you guys happy. :) Now i will meet you at the bottom with the disclaimer,Ta.**

**Chapter 3:Meetin' the Girl's Family...**

* * *

Now dont get me wrong, Im trying to be careful on who I was around, but something about this girl made me feel safe. I felt that all she wanted was to protect me. Which surprised me, she had just met me and she was one of the nicest people I had ever met, besides my watcher, that is. I sighed, I missed my watcher, he was very wise and would always wait for me to understand instead of forcing it down my thoat like the leaders did. Though he was cold to the touch I didnt mind at all I had learned that I could stand high heat or cold and all that would happen was I would want a nap.

I looked around at all the odd huts as the girl lead me to where I believe the one woman, wasn't her name Mallberry or somthin' like that, said was the girl's hut. I was scared and excitied on meeting her parents, just because I didnt have any didnt mean I disliked parents.

There was strange writing everywhere and it confused me greatly. Did they not know latin? That one lady knew it so they must have learned it somehow...

My thoughts were pulled to a halt like the rest of my body as the girl turned to me smiling in a reasuring way then walking up the stone steps to a hut similar to all the others. It looked to be made of stone yet it was red in color, with a brown willow-tree door. They had windows but there was something covering it, the only reason I knew something was there was because I saw the sun reflecting of it.

I was once again stopped from my musing when a loud sound came from next to me. I looked over to the girl as she rasped her fist against the door, an annoyed look show in her teal eyes. A loud noise seemed to reply back to her as she lowered he hand back to her sides.

I waited silently as I heard something moving to the door, I started to get it a fighting stance when the girl laied a hand on my shoulder gently and pushed me softly behind her. I didnt understand, whatever was on the other side of the door was big, I could tell by how deep sounding the stomps where as it got closer. Was she going to fight off whatever was on the other side? What will it do to her? What will I do if she gets hurt? I dont know this place I could easily get cornered by it faster then I could find a place to hid.

She just stood there calmly, as if the sound didnt bother her at all. I was about to ask what it was but I stopped when the door opened and a very tall figure replaced it. It was a man as I could tell, he had black hair that had a bit of gray showing he was in his older years with dark sky-blue eyes and a goofy grin on his squred face giving him a child-like look. The most odd thing about him was his robes, it wasn't like my 'outside' robes or my 'inside' robes, it was bright pumkin orange with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar. Back home not many people were gloves or boots because we would heal quickly so we didnt need protecters.

He looked at the girl and his goofy grin widen. He said something to her and she replied by hugging him. _He must be her father. _I thought to my self as I looked at them talking to each other in whatever launguge they spoke. Then the man's eyes turned to me when the girl stopped speaking, he looked surprised and confused. He spoke to her again and she said something back and she brought her hands to her cheast and looked at him pleadingly.

He looked to her then me and to her again and sighed. He turned to me and pointed a finger at me and spoke in a voice that told that he was warning me, I guessed saying not to hurt her. I gave the girl a blank look but still nodded. She said something to her father and he seemed a bit upset by whatever she said. She called out something into the hut as she pulled me in.

It was a nice warm on the inside while it had been a bit cold outside. There was chairs and chairs there had 3 put together. There was a black box in front of the chairs but I didnt think much of it. The walls were not brown like the walls at at my hut or the gray at the learning hut where I had meet the girl. I looked up when a hand was put on my shoulder again and look around thinking it was the girl, but it was another woman that looked kind of like the girl.

The woman's hair was more of an auburn then orange and was cut to her chin, her face was a bit pale but not in a sickly way. Her eyes were a lavender color that shined with confusing and mith. Her robes was like the man's but were blue and not orange. I looked at her silently letting my powers roll over her. She was a protecter and fighter, she was safe. He man was the same way though he had a more child-like feel to him then she did.

She spoke to me, I didnt understand so I looked to the girl and gave her another blank look. She spoke to the woman who I guessed to be her mother and raised her hand to me. I walked to her and she looked at my wings, I understood what she wanted me to do. To not alarm the parents I slowly spread my wings, they looked at me with awe. Then the man shock his head and raised something at me, his feel suddenly changed to a more adult like one and fear gripped my heart.

Before I could run away the girl stepped in front of me still holding my hand that now felt like mush as I stared in fear at the, what I thought to be, weapon. She spoke quickly and harshed at them and they lowered their weapons and looked at me with an owl's gaze. My wings hurt as they had flung themselfs to my back on reflex from the times the other kids tried to burn them with hot wax.

The humans had been talking while I had been thinking and the woman had disappered to the other room. She came back with some kind of helmit that had a stick with a small ball at the end and it was thicker around the ear parts. The girl took it from her and moved to me slowly. I was scared but I didnt fell her wanting to hurt me so I stood as still as I could.

She placed it on my head with the small ball a few inches from my mouth. She played with it for a moment then stepped away and make a sign for me to speak. I didnt know what to say so I took a deep breath and thought quickly on what to say.

"Hello." It was my voice but it sounded a bit different.

The girl's smile grew and she said something back, I was about to say I wouldnt understand but I stopped when her voice filled the helmit, and I understood what she was saying!

"Hi, Daniel. Im Jazz Fenton and these are my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton. Can you understand me?" She spoke clearly and my eyes widened as I stared at them, shocked.

"I understand, but how do I, you dont speak latin and I dont speak whatever laungage you speak so how do I understand?" I said my face braking in to a goofy grin that almost matched Jack's.

"This is the Fenton Translater it can translate an thing you say to the laungage we need to understand you and it does the same for you so you can understand us." She said happily.

"Where are you from, what is your name, and do you like fudge?!" Jack said like a little kid in the toy market.

"Im from the village, Spiritbound. My name is Daniel but most call me Forgotten Angel and what is fudge?" I replied in a squeeky voice as Jack had been bending over him with every reply.

"WHAT! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT FUDGE IS?! I will make it my task to have you try your first taste of fudge!" Jack then ran it to the other room to go get whatever that fudge stuff was. Maddie was shacking her head with small chuckles caming from her lips while Jazz just rolled her eyes.

Before I could think of something to say or ask Jack came back holding a small tub of brown stuff that look strangely like mud.

"Is fudge...mud?" I asked staring at it with a rasied eyebrow. The too females burst into giggles, while Jack looked shocked.

"No! Here try and you'll see it ain't mud its chocolate!" He shoved a spoon at me and set the tub on the table infront of me.

I looked at it and stuck the spoon inside it came out smoothly leaving a small scoop out of it. I rasied it to my lips and got ready to spit it out if it tasted anything close to dirt or mud and I knew what both tasted like. When it went in to my mouth my eyes widened to the biggest they could go. _This...THIS IS AMASING! _I thought. I looked at the tub and grabbed it and ate 3 more spoon fulls not caring it got on my face and even nose, it was just to good!

Jack was smiling happily and both women were cooing and giggling.

"Jack I think we found some one who loves fudge just as much as you do, dear!" Maddie laughed out and kissed said man's cheek.

"I think he and I will get along great! He can stay as long as he wants Jazzy-pants!" Jack boomed gleefully.

I was too occupided eating the amasing food to think about that they were saying, all I knew was that this was now my favorite food.

* * *

**Yea I though having him like fudge would make Jack like him better. x3 I think this might be a bit short, IDK. Hope you all like and keep updating I love them all if they say I have bad spelling or not it helps me. So, have a nice day and I-OWN-NOTHING! xDD Ta.**

**-VGF**


	4. Bonding and Beware(Part 1)

**Ok if no one likes this chapter all see if i can find a different way for him to -SPOOLER SPOOLER SPOOLER SPOOLER-, ok? xD Now i would like to thank everyone from reviewing and all of that, i cant help it im a sucker for people liking my stuff, i get fuzzy inside. :3 By the way i will be skip a few weeks because i want him to know a little english, dont worry youll know when i line break. Anyway disclaimer at bottom and the review buttion is down there too. ;P See ya down there.**

**Chapter 4:Bonding and Beware...**

* * *

They showed him around the hut, it was different then the ones back at the village. For one thing, there was another level that held their 'sleeping rooms' and 'bathing room'.What really got him was the odd-looking look-out they called 'The OP Center', they told him they hunted 'ghosts' when they told him what they were and what they did he was reminded of demons and the parents said they maybe the samethings just different names, like gods and everything like that. He found he was a good shot then Maddie had been showing him a gun, and a green blob had come out of their potal to what they called 'The Ghost Zone' and was about to attack Maddie when he accdentally shot at it and sent it flying back into the Ghost Zone, Maddie had thanked him by making chcocolate cookies that he really liked -not as much as fudge that is- and then he got to work learning how to speak 'english' with her and Jazz.

They had found out he was a fast learner. All he needed was to be showed how a few times and he would do ok on his own, even with the guns to Maddie and Jack's delight. Jack tried to teach him how to knit but that was one of the things the boy just couldn't do, as he would get tied up in it. Jazz read to him and he would reread it back to her with a bit of trouble but soon he could do it without a second thought, much to Jazz's joy as she was keeping notes on how he was doing for her school thesis **(A.N:I need a list of all those big words Jazz would use and say so I can write better for her. :/ TY) **and was writing about everything he did better on and what took a bit longer.

Sadly, time flew by for them and soon it was night, and the fentons agreed they enjoyed their time with the newly named 'Danny' and would say they adopted him after his parents, Jack's second cousin as they would say, had got in a car crash and they took him in. Since it was such a small town as long as he didnt make any big trouble then no one would care.

They gave him the free room next to Jazz's in case he had any nightmares or wanted anything he would have Jazz to go to. The room was nicely sized, with sky blue walls and tan carpets with 2 windows. The nightstand, bed, dresser, desk and sealing were dark brown and the matterace and chair were dark blue. The sheets and confitters were blue with green and brown clocks on it. **(-BIG HINT FOR LATER!) **

He had ran and rolled and jumped around on the soft bed like a hyper dog, Jazz and her parents laughed as he finally plopped on his back on the bed with a tired and happy sigh. The fenton parents had fixed the fenton translater so it was just an ear phone that when in his ear out of sight and the same went into his mouth so he could learn to speak with out spitting all over it.

"Night, little brother. See ya in the morning." Jazz said as she kissed him on the head.

"Ya, goodnight son, have sweet dreams of fighting ghosts...and fudge!" Jack said in his usual booming voice that Danny had learned over the day wasnt so bad.

"Tomarrow I will make pancakes, you need to have other food then fudge." Maddie said with a sigh. All day all Danny wouldn't eat anything other then fudge and Jack as happy to join him.

"Night...parents." Danny tilted his head when he said that word and in finally came to him, they were his new mother and father, they would love him! He jumped out of bed with a cheeky grin and hugged then tightly. "Night, mother. Night, father." He said happily as he jumped back on his bed and curled up with his wings gently wrapped around him under the blankets.

They looked at each other and smiled with misty eyes. Jazz smiled too and pushed her parents out of the room to let him sleep.

-Next Morning-

Maddie had gotten up early to work on something to hid Danny's wings so to not draw attention to anyone. Jazz woke up next like usual and began reading at the table while waiting for the other to people in the home to wake so they could have breakfast. Jack came half an hour later with his night cap still on, he walked in with a yawn and sat at the table across from Jazz. **(I need all the ways Jack says Jazz's name so i can use them plz!)**

"Hey, Jazziness. How are you this morning? Where's your mom and Danny?" He asked still mostly asleep.

"Im good. Im reading this really good book but I wont say anything about it. I believe mom's in the basement and Danny is still asleep as far as I know" She said without taking her nose out of the book.

"Good morning guys. Where's Danny?" Maddie said happily as she came from the basement with some kind of small box in her hands.

"Here mother." A baby-like vocie said from the door way.

The family turned to see Danny rubbing his eyes with his mouth wide in a yawn, his clothes where rinkled and his hair stood on all end from twisting around in his sleep. He was bare foot and seemed to barely be standing.

Jazz giggled and walked over to the half-awake boy. "Morning, Danny. You look like you slept well." She said as she tried to tame the boy's crazy locks, keyword:Tried. She sighed as she got nowhere with runing her fingers though it and pulled him over to the table.

Maddie smiled at her daughter and the way she just got attched to the boy and it was just the second day and she was already like an older sister to him. She began making the batter for the pancakes as Jack looked around the frige for the fudge.

When he found it he grabbed 2 spoons and walked over the Jazz and Danny, Danny was just sitting on a chair with his eyes on the table while Jazz had grabbed a hair brush and was combing the knots out of his hair. He looked up when Jack placed one of the spoons in front of him while he set the plate of fudge in the middle of the table so he and Danny could get to it.

"Eat some fudge it will wake ya up." The man said with a cheeky smile after he had taken a bite.

Danny took a bite and the sweetness spread though him. He grinned and took another bite and another. He was stopped by Maddie before he could take his 4th as she waged a finger at him and Jack.

"Oh no, you two. If you eat too much then you'll get sick and you'll not want to eat my pancakes. So no more till tonight." She said sternly and put the fudge back in the freezer.

-Cut to after breakfast-

Danny was helping Jazz with some chores in the lab when their parents came in. Danny set his mop down and turned to them with a smile.

"What do you need, mom?" He asked.

"Nothing we just want to let you know we are going shopping and will be out most of the day and if you want to go out of the house you'll need to leave a note but you must finsh your chores first, and you, young man, will need your Fenton Ghost Hider" She said as she kissed both their heads.

The FGH or Fenton Ghost hider is the name of the little box Maddie had had that morning and in side was a small patch, almost like a bandade, that he had to put in between his shoulder blades the would give invisiablity and intangablity to his wings so it was like they weren't there. Shirts still bugged him a bit, but that was mostly because he wasn't use to them.

"Ok, mom have a nice day out. Do try not to gring back more then 2 bag fulls of stuff for your weapons please, we dont want to clean any extra messes." Jazz said as she got back to cleaning off the tables.

"I'll try but you know your father." Maddie said with a fond and amused sigh, she then walked up the steps and out the basement door.

Danny and Jazz returned to doing the chores while Jazz would same out random stuff Danny would say something back. I was a kind of game they had made up the morning to see how far he had gone. Once they were done in the basement they went to the living room, then the kitchen and bathrooms.

While they were in the bathrooms Danny looked out the window at a bluejay that had landed on the branch of the tree that stood next to the house.

"Jazz...Can you help me learn to fly?" He asked shyly. When ever he had asked someone for help at the village, besides his watcher, they would just huff and turn away. Would Jazz do the same? Would they kick him out because he couldnt fly?

"Sure Danny, we can look up how birds fly and you should beable to fly in no time." Jazz said giving her brother a peck on the head and a small hug.

Danny felt a bit lighter knowing he could trust his new sister and new parents. He got back to cleaning quickly so Jazz could help him. Jazz stared at him for a moment but shrugged and got back to work with a small silent chuckle.

Once they were done they went to Jazz's room because she had a computer and looked at how birds flapped their wings and everything to do with how birds fly. After looking up the stuff Jazz told Danny to spread his wings and flap them.

"I see now! I see what you were having trouble with." Jazz said with a rasied finger. She walked over to her brother and tilled his wings a bit and stepped back. "Now try."

Danny flapped and in a min he was in the air. "Im doing it! Im doing it!" He cried in delight. He tried to go a little higher but hit his head on the roof and fell to the ground. "I was doing it. I was doing it." He said with a groan.

"We need to go outside so you have more space, little brother." Jazz said with a small sigh. She rasied her finger to her chin and thought of where they could go. "Let's go to the park. I know an area the most people dont go to and we can train there." She said with a nod to herself.

Danny hadn't seen much of the town so he was excitied to see more AND learn to fly. Danny praticely flew down the stairs to get the FGH and a shirt. As he got those Jazz got a first-aid kit just in case, knowing he was clumsy sometimes.

-To the park!xD-

Danny was wearing a white t-shirt with red collar and cuffs with a red oval in the middle, light blue jeans that were a bit big but wearable with red sneakers. **(I HAD TO! xD)** Jazz was wearing her normal black turtle-neck with aqua jogging pants with black flats and an aqua head band in her orange hair.

The area Jazz had said was indeed away from the path and the playground so not many people would go over there without reason. It was a small clearing in the middle of tall trees with pleanty of space to train. Danny walked to the middle with Jazz and was soon in the air. He laughed and did small turns and flips and even did a nose dive.

"Your a natureal, little brother!" Jazz shouted in awe as she watched him do swift moves.

"Hey you got to see it up here!" He shouted in pure delight. He zoomed over to her and picked her up by her waist as he flew by, making her squeek in surprise.

"Woahhhh! Its amasing up here!" She said as she looked around, they didnt leave the clearing but they could see past the trees seeing all the people on the other side of the park.

Danny let her back down on the ground with a cheeky grin. He moved over to the picnic basket they had brought and pulled out 2 sandwitches and handed one to Jazz as he sat cross-legged. They ate silently for a min before Jazz said with a sisterly smile.

"Im proud of you, little brother." She took another bite.

"Thank you, and thanks for helping Jazz." He said back.

Suddenly a bad feeling washed over Danny and he stood quickly and looked around. He could feel that someone else was here, but it was faint and hard to follow.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jazz said a bit scared by the intense look in her brother's eyes as he looked around.

"I think som-" He was stopped by Jazz's shreek as she was pulled away from him by a glowing rope.

"_DANNYYYYY!_" She cried in shock.

Something latched onto Jazz's shoulders with an iron grip. She turned around to see a robot type of thing with glowing green eyes and flaming mohawk to go with it.

Danny stared at the thing that took his sister with hate. "Who are you?! Leave my sister alone!" He shouted.

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter, and I cant do that whelp." He said smugly.

"Why is that?!" Danny groweled back.

"You are to come with me to my employer or the girl whelp gets hung on my wall." He said back bringing a glowing blade to her thoat.

Danny felt fear grab his heart and the blade being pressed to her thoat. "Wh-who is your em-employer?!" He said trying to sound firm but it shock with his unease.

"That is for you to find out, pup. Now you? Or the girl?" He said.

Danny felt something move in his cheast. Instinct told him to rasie his hand, and it had never let him down before. He closed his eyes and rasied his hand to Skulker, not realizing his hair had gone white and his eyes an ice blue. A beam of ice shot out from Danny's hand hitting the hand with the blade and instandly freezing it.

"What?!" Skulker shouted in shock, and dropping Jazz.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed as she plumeted.

"JAZZ!" Danny flew like a bullet and caught her just before she hit the ground.

Just as Danny had set her down something takled him away from her and landed on top of him with a glowing blade to his cheast.

"Now whelp are you going to come in one piece or in a 100?" Skulker said with an evil grin.

* * *

**CLIFFY! xDD Sorry I know i hate cliffys but i had to one, at least ONE good cliffy. :P Well, i might put the next chapter later to day IDK. More reviews the more of the want to put it up quicker. :) **

**DISCLAMIER:If I owned DP it wouldn't haved ended as cruddy as it did and would be way more longer! But sadly, I dont own it so..Dx**

**Ta. **

**-****VGF V (press that little review button so i know how you liked it!)**


	5. Bonding and Beware (Part 2)

**Part 2 is here! :D I couldn't find anything to read so I thought I would put up the next part for you guys. :) Well here it is:**

**Chapter 5:Bonding and Beware...(part 2)**

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

_Just as Danny had set her down something takled him away from her and landed on top of him with a glowing blade to his cheast._

_"Now whelp are you going to come in one piece or in a 100?" Skulker said with an evil grin._

* * *

"How about not at all!" Danny yelled and shoved Skulker off.

"You will came whelp, now or later." Skulker said evilly and a gun came out of his shoulder, and blasted at Danny.

"AGHHHHH!" Danny yelped as he was pushed back a few feet. He rubbed his burned cheast, since he had taken off the shirt to fly and hadn't put it back on. He focused the power in his hands again and shot it at the hunter with a yell.

Skulker flew into the air to dodge it and shot at Danny again. Danny jumped away and turned to Jazz who had been knocked to the ground when Skulker had attacked. "Run! Jazz run get out of here!" He shouted desperately.

"No! Im not leaving you!" She yelled back, but had to quickly jump to the side when she was shot at.

"No one hurts my sister!" Danny shouted at Skulker as he threw another blast at him, knocking him out of the sky.

Skulker shot a net at Jazz hiting its mark, then shotting one at Danny who got trpped as well. He walked over to the young angel and picked up the net, and grinned smugly at him. "You put up a good fight, pup. When my employer is done with you I might bring you to my island and use you for hunting pratice." He said looking over Danny like something he wanted to buy from the store.

"Keep away from me and my family, you pile of tinfoil." Danny growled.

"You have spunk, I like that in my prey." Skulker said off-handedly.

"Leave my baby brother alone!" Jazz pleaded from her net on the ground.

"No, whelp. Now be a good prey and stay here while I contact my employer." Skulker dropped Danny, who yelped then groaned, and walked a bit away.

Danny rolled his net next to Jazz's and tried to get his hand though the holes in the net but they were to small. His slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Im sorry I got you into this Jazz." He said quitely with a somber look.

"Dont start that, Danny! This isn't your failt!" She said trying to cheer him up.

"I know but if I didnt have problems with flying then were wouldn't have been caught." He said looking at her worriedly. "What will happen to you? What about mom and dad? Whats going to happen to us?" He sighed.

"Little brother, no matter what I would never change taking you home. Either would mom and dad, we love you Danny nothing with change that." She said with a sad smile.

"Well if I have to go then Im not going to let you be used as wall art." He closed his eyes and tried to feel another instinct to help him.

_"Pull out a feather and have the girl blow on it..." _A distant but familar voice said. Danny smiled, it was the voice of his watcher, they had a mind-link so when Danny was in trouble he could call for help.

He quickly pulled out one of his feathers with a small wince and held it as close to Jazz as he could in the net. "Breathe on it, Jazz! It will help us!" Danny said hurriedly. Jazz didnt know what so say so she did as she was told.

In the place of the feather was a dirk. The handle was black with blue lace grib and the blade was a glinting silver. They both stared in awe at it, then Danny quickly went and cut himself and Jazz out. They were about to run when Skulker boomed out. "Where do you think your going, whelps?!" As he stomped over to the kids.

Danny let his instincts lead him alot and now was no different. He raised the dirk when Skulker tried to slice Jazz in half. "Like I said rustbrain, NO ONE hurts my family. That means you too." He knocked Skulkers blade aside and kicked him away.

"Jazz, run home see if mom and dad are there and get them over here as soon as you can." Danny said, not taking his eyes off Skulker as he was pushing himself back up.

"No. Im not leaving you with that thing!" Jazz said as she tried as hard as she could to pull him along, but he stood firm.

"Jazz. I have to stay, if I leave he will follow then we will be puting others in danger. Go, please." He said softly as Skulker was slowly walking towards them with a dangerous look on his face.

Jazz stared at her brother silently for a min then sighed. "I'll be back as soom as humanly possible, little brother. Good luck." She kissed his cheek and ran off as quickly as she could.

"Well, whelp its just you and me. Nowhere to go or run." Skulker said in a low voice, staring over his prey carefully.

"I wont let you take me from them, and I wont let you hurt anyone by running." Danny said in a calm voice. Really he was scared and worried, but he wouldn't let that show. "Leave and tell your employer that he cant have me."

"That is where your wrong whelp. My employer gets any and everything he wants, and right now thats you, and he said he would pay me hansomely if I got you to him and well,' He chuckled, 'Im not going to pass that up."

"Then I will have to make you leave." Danny said narrowing his eyes.

"Let's see you try, pup." Skulker laughed.

Danny ran forward quickly and swang at him with the dirk, making a small gash in it. He was knocked back when Skulker shot at him. He tightly pressed his wings to his back so they wont get hit, then he shot another beam on ice freezing Skulker's legs to the ground. Skulker sent waves of shots at Danny, he dodged a few but a few hit. Danny his sore cheast as he picked himself off the ground. A bit of blood dripped off his cheek from a cut on his head.

Skulker finally got free of the ice and shot at the weakened angel. Danny gasped and tightened his jaw and lips to keep from screaming in pain. Skulker stood infront of him but he couldnt get up.

"Well, whelp are you going to behave now?" Skulker asked teasingly as he put a boot on the boys ribs.

"Never." Danny weezed out and took another gulp of air to fill his lungs.

"Sadly, you wont be saying that for long, pup. My employer will change your mind." Skulker said.

"Your not getting me that easy." Danny said as he tried to stand but cried out in agony when Skulker pressed a hard boot on one of his wings harshly.

"Dont make this harder then you already have, whelp. I have you and there isn't anything you can do." He said with a bored yawn.

"He may not, but we can!" A new voice boomed.

Danny and Skulker turned to see Maddie and Jack pointing their guns at Skulker and ready to fire. Jazz had the fenton peeler on and ready just like her parents.

"Now, ghost. You are going to let go of my boy or i will send you back to the Ghost Zone in pieces." Maddie said warningly.

"Sorry Im late little brother, it took a few mins for us to get here." Jazz said still eyeing Skulker angerly.

"I-Its ok, J-Jazz. Glad y-you came t-to he-help." Danny weezed back with a small smile.

"Be silent, whelp! You, hunters leave all I came for was the whelp." Skulker growled.

"Not if we have anything to say." Jazz spat back and let the peeler wiz in warning. "Now, move away from my brother or else."

Skulker looked at them then at the angel and growled. "I'll be back, whelp. Be warned this is just the first time I come for you and next time I will get you." He picked up Danny and tossed him to the ground infront of the hunters and disapper.

Danny gasped in pain when his hurt wing mashed with the ground. Jack and the 2 fenton women were next to Danny in a second. Jazz pulled out the first-aid kit she knew she had brought for a reason and helped her mother check him over.

"You only seem bruised except for the cut on your head." Maddie said as she cleaned the cut and wrapped goze around it. "Im sorry we weren't here sooner, Danny. Im really sorry." She said sadly.

"Not y-your failt, m-mom." Danny said with a small smile. "Im j-just gl-glad you ca-came when y-you di-did."

"Im glad your safe, little brother." Jazz said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea, son. I was worried sick. Who would eat fudge with me if that ghost took ya!" Jack said sweeping them all into a bear hug. Danny laughed knowing that was his dad's way of saying he would miss him.

"Le-lets go h-home. Im re-really tired and th-thirsty." Danny said rubbing his bruised thoat and spreading his wing to look at it. "My wi-wing does hur-hurt th-that much an-anymore."

"I have the FGH and your shirt, Danny." Jazz said as she handed them to him. When he put both on they began walking to the RV, Danny turned and looked at were Skulker had disappered and frowned. _What does his employer want with me and how far will he go to get what he wants? _He thought with a shiver.

"Danny, come on!" Maddie shouted.

"Coming!" Danny shouted back, he turned away from the clearing and ran to the RV. Hopeing that when Skulker does come back, its not to soon.

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE! Chapter 5 is done! :D I hope the fight wasn't to short, I suck at writing fights. :/ Well, review and tell me, ok? Ta.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! Dx**

**-VGF**


	6. School and Friends

**Hi! :) Im bored so Im going to update. Dont you guys just love me for that. xD Anyway the reason Danny's hair turned white and his eyes ice blue (which is a shade paler then china blue) is because he was using his ice powers, i want to make him seem a little like in the show and I made the fenton look so i gave him a bit of phantom too. :3 To tell you now they are getting close to December (like I hinted in chap. 3) it is near the end of the school year and its getting a bit cold out. So to give you your update i will meet you at the bottom with the disclaimer and the review button.**

**Chapter 6:School and Friends...**

* * *

Jazz had talked him into it. He frowned slightly, its not that he didnt like learning. He loved to learn in fact, just he didnt know how to make friends with the other kids. After all, all of the other angels just ignored him or found some was to beat him up, would it be the same here? Jazz had said just dont mess with the boys in red jacets and the girls who stayed in a big crowd, she had said those were the 'Cool Clubs' and he wouldnt want to get mixed up with them.

He shrugged a bit to put the purple backpack strap more on his shoulder before sighing deeply and walking up the school steps. The halls were crowded with freshmen and a few of the higher grades. Danny looked down at the piece of paper Mr. Lancer had given him to his locker and classes. Mr. Lancer had been shocked that he had learned english in the time span of a few weeks when it took others as much as _years_ to learn another language, but had been even more shocked at how bright Danny was given the chance to exspress it.

Mr. Lancer had ask Danny if he would like to be in all his classes so he would have someone he knew, Danny had greatfully agreed and thanked him. Once Danny found his locker, which was nicely just a bit aways from his first class, he put in his code and shoved his backpack inside.

Since he had about another half-hour till his first class he chose to look around a bit. He found all the restrooms, broom rooms, the cafeteria, the GYM, and he pretty much mapped out the whole school with in a few mins of walking around. Soon, just about ten mins before class was to start, he fround the language classroom and thought of Miss. Mallberry, Jazz had to remind him of her name, and desided that he could go say hello.

He walked into the classroom and saw no one, except Miss. Mallberry who was at her desk grading a paper. He walked to the front of her desk and cleared his thoat. Miss. Mallberry looked up and gasped when she saw someone infront of her.

She put a hand to her cheast and gave a sigh, "Dear Gods, Daniel. You almost gave me a heartattack!" She looked at him again and frowned. "Where are your wings?"

Before she could think to translate that to latin for him, since she didnt know yet he could speak english, he said with a small chuckle, "Im sorry, Miss. Mallberry I didnt mean to scared you, and as for my wings my parents made a devise that hides them so I can be out with out caughting anyone's eye."

"You speak english now?! Who taught you?" She said with a nother gasp, shocked at how there was barely an accent to his vocie.

"Yep. Mom made a translaters at go in my ear and mouth so I can understand and speak english and translates latin for you to understand me, and both mom and Jazz taught me." He said proudly, with a cheeky grin.

"Well, might I say if I didnt know you were not from here I would say you were a normal child." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, I didnt really want to go to school yet, I have trouble getting alone with others, but she insisted that if I start sooner then it would be easier for me. Plus, she did the doggy-face so I couldnt say no." He said with a pout, making the female teacher give a small laugh.

"Well, if you need any help at all, just let me or Mr. Lancer know and we would be glad to help." She said giving him a pat on the shoulder, "Now you better go, you dont want to be later for your first class."

"Yea, even more so because Mr. Lancer is my teacher for all my classes." He chuckles, "Thanks, Miss. Mallberry. I might just come if I need help, but I dont think help will be a problem I have you, Mr. Lancer, and Jazz to help me. Well bye!" With that he ran out the door to his locker to get his books and to his class right before the bell rang.

"Good morning class, to day we have a new student. Daniel, would you like to come up?" Mr. Lancer said as he walked in.

Danny walked to the front of the class, where Mr. Lancer put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Class this is Daniel Fenton. Daniel would you like to tell us about your self?"

"Hi Im Danny, I moved here to my uncle's after my parents died in a car carsh a few weeks ago." He said leting his powers poll over all the class. Some of the girls had a feeling that they liked him, while others thought he was a nerd. Most of the boys didnt seem to care, and maybe 3 or 4 of them, like the girls, thought he was a nerd.

"Well, Mr. Fenton I hope your liking it here in AmityPark and hope you like Casper High as well." Mr. Lancer had been told their little 'story' by Jazz and had agreed it would work.

Danny walked back to his seat at the back of the class as Lancer began the lesson.

-Skip to lunch :)-

Danny grabbed his lunch and walked over to an empty table. All the classes had went very well. Because Jazz had been teaching him at home and his speed learning he was up to date with the other 9th graders, Mr. Lancer was very pleased when Danny answered a question right.

Danny ate his food slowly since he didnt have anywhere to be and he had a free period till his last class. _School isnt that bad, really. _He thought.

Once he was done he walked around to find something to do. He had a small chat with Miss. Mall (She insisted he call her that.) but she had to get back to grading papers before her next class, and he couldn't talk to Lancer because he was in the middle of a class. He finally found him self infront of the library, he shrugged. _Why not. I have nothing better to do. _He said to himself as he walked in.

There wasnt anything big about it, just rows of books, beanbag chairs, computers, check out/in desk, the normal stuff. He walked around for a good 20 mins looking at the title of books and skimming though some.

He looked over the extra clubs post-it board. There was chess club, drama club, the football team, (which Danny got a feeling he should keep a good distance from) cheerleading, computer club, band club, ect. Non of them sounded that interesting to him, so he walked out of the library and to his locker so he could get his books for the next class.

He still had five mins before the next class so he chose to go back to the librarb and work on his homework, which he fished just in time for him to go to the next class. He sighed and straightened out his t-shirt before putting the homework in his bag and walking to the class as the bell rang.

-After class-

Danny smiled and quickly put his stuff in his backpack before walking to the front of the now empity class, with a smile.

"I had a great first day, Mr. Lancer." Danny said shacking said man's hand.

"Im glad you did, Daniel. I hope you'll turn in all your work tomarrow?" He said with a rasied eyebrow.

"I did all my homework in the library while on free period, except this class's work." Danny replied proudly.

"Very good. Now go get your stuff from your locker, I dont want you to worry Jasmine by being late home." Mr. Lancer said sternly, but with a playful look.

"Yes, Sir." Danny said with a chuckle and ran out of the room to his locker.

Once he got there he was about to close his locker when a girl appeared infront of him. She had nicely toned dark skin, with waist-lengh wavy black hair with pink hair clip, aqua eyes and a pink mid-ruft with skinny jeans and white flats. The girl batted her long eyelashes at danny flirtingly.

"Hey your name was Danny, right?" She said in a sweet voice.

"Yea, who are you?" Danny let his powers roll over her. She was snoty, shallow, and the normal cheerleader as far as Danny had learned from Jazz. He wanted to get away from her, even if she was kind of pretty she just didnt seem his 'type', as Jazz would have put it.

"Well Im Paulina, Head Cheerleader, and The Queen Bee of The A-listist." Paulina said flirtingly.

"What do you want me for?" Danny said not at all buying it, she was acting like some of the girls back at the village who only talked to him so they could tell other kids everything, so they could torture him more.

"Nothing much, just wanting to know if you might help me with my homework. You are really smart." She stepped a bit closer, i could smell jasmine lightly sprayed on her.

_Lies. _He though in annoyance. He didnt show it outside but he was getting bored and annoyed by her and trying to get him to do her work. "Yes, I am. Sadly, I have my own work to do so I cant help you. Sorry. Have a nice day, Paulina." He was about to walk away but something like a brick wall blocked his way.

"Hey, Paulina. What did this nerd say to you?" The brick wall said.

Turned out the 'brick wall' was a close call but not really that. It was Dash Baxter, he's in the football team and king of the school and everything like that. He has platnum blond hair that was copped short, hazel eyes that were a mix of plum purple and dark blue. He was wearing the normal jock outfit; A red jersy with white trimming, black t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He stood about 2 feet taller then Danny with 'Warning' signs basicly written all over him.

"He, like, totally sad 'No' to me! ME!" She said to the jock.

"Well, we will just have to fix that dont we?" Dash said giving an evil look to Danny.

Dash hit his fist into the locker next to Danny's locker, opening it, and walk towards Danny. Before Danny could say anything Dash started to drag him over to the open locker.

"This is your punishment, Fen-Toenail." He was just about to shove helpless Danny in when a new voice came out of no where.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Danny and the 2 A-Listist looked over to see a boy and a girl.

The boy had mocha skin with hazel eyes that were a mix of brown and green. He wore wide framed glass with a red beret clovering black hair, a yellow long-sleeve shirt with a black belt and green cargo pants, and brown combat boots.

The girl was,as Jazz would put it, 'Goth'. She had black hair half tied, half down pony-tail. She had pale skin with purple lipstick that went with her orchid colored eyes. A black no sleeve tee with a purple oval in the middle, a black skirt with green plaid lines with purple tights. She had combat boots like the boy, but they were black and steel-toed. There was an angered look on her face that would scared a lion.

"What do you want _nerds_?" Dash sneered back.

"Let him go and leave him alone." The girl said back just as darkly.

"What if we, like, dont want to goth-freak." Paulina said looking the girl over with distaste.

"Its better then being a shallow witch." The girl shot back smugly.

"You did not just call me shallow did you?" Paulina gasped.

"If by you mean, I can step in you and still not get my feet wet then, yea." The girl said with a smirk.

Danny had been listen to the girls go back and forth and he had a feeling this wasn't completely about him anymore, not that he didnt mind, but it was still a bit scary.

"Whatever, techno-geek and goth-freak. You can have him back when Im done with him." Dash said smugly and as soon as he finshed he shoved Danny in the locker and shut the door.

"Bye, freaks!" Paulina sneered and walked off with Dash to get their stuff and leave.

Danny sighed in the locker, his wings hurt a bit but they would get worse if he stayed in there to long. He felt sudden hope when the girls voice came though the locker door.

"Hey, are you ok, in there?" She asked as the sound of the locker turner came to life.

"Its a bit cramped, but Im ok." He said back.

Before they could say anything else the door swang open and Danny tumbled out, with an _humf!_

"Sorry, dude didn't mean for that to happen." The 'techno-geek' said sheepishly.

"Its ok, Im just happy you got me out." Danny said fixing his clothes.

"Hi, Im Sam Manson. The guy who help ya out of the locker is Tucker Foley." Sam said giving out a hand to shake.

"Hey. Danny Fenton. Thanks for trying to get Dash to stop by the way." Danny said as he rubbed his arm to get the tingles out of it. He rolled his powers over them and they seemed safe.

"No prob, dude. Call me Tuck, if ya want." Tuck said with a wide grin.

Danny looked at the clock on the wall, then had to do a double-take. It was 4:57! He had stayed here for a good half-hour, Jazz was going to kill him!

"Oh my gosh! Jazz is going to kill me! Can I meet you guys tomarrow?!" Danny said to them.

"Sure, see ya later." Tuck said.

"Ok, bye!" Sam said.

"Bye!" Danny shouted as he ran down the hall and burst out the school doors. _Jazz is going to kill me. _He though as he ran down the street.

* * *

**Man. Im sorry everyone about not updating my PC had a tantrum and had to get it fixed. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would like to give my biggest thanks to: Phangirl135 and Reyow for giving me some more ideas and for listening to my rants. Well, let me know your all there with a review and I will, try to update again soon as I find out what I want to do in the next chapter. Have a nice day, Ta.**

**-VGF**


	7. Fruitloop's Plan

**Hey, I cant belive im up to 7 CHAPTERS! :D So, vlad will seem a bit to very OC in this chapter, but...what can ya do its an AU story after all. x3 Anyway, thanks everyone for all reviews, ideas, and anything else, because im very forgetful. Well, in this chapter its vlad's POV and it will say as much as i can think on what his 'evil fruitloopy' plan is. xD See ya at the bottom.**

**Chapter 7:Fruitloop's Plan...**

* * *

He had done it. He had found the Infi-map and stole it from those snow beasts, and found the 'Angel Realm'. The Angel Realm was closely tied to the Ghost Zone and Human Plain but still far enough that was very hard to get to. Sadly, that would not stop Vlad Masters a.k.a Vlad Plasmius from getting what he wanted.

What he wanted was like any other 'villians' want: Power.

It had been a few weeks since, His, 'little badger' had come to the Human Plain, and he had proven that he was gifted. He had learned to be almost perfectly human with the help of the fentons. He had also proven to be a decent fighter when he had sent Skulker after the boy.

He knew many of the angels had a element related core, kind of like ghost in a way, and the boy's was ice. Very uncommon an ice core is, the only ghosts Vlad knew of that had that type of core was the yetis in that frozen over village they called 'The Far Frozen'. Vlad laughed at the irony of the name.

Sadly, his badger was getting too comfortable with the humans. If his plan to awaken Parish Dark with the destined 'Raven Angel' then he needed the boy with him, for the boy to _need _him. Then he would happily help him rule the Many-Worlds, but first he had to get him to fear the other humans or have them fear him. He had heard the bitterness in the boy's voice when he had first meet him, all he needed for the boy to be his was to grow that bitterness into anger or fear where the boy would easily be lead like he was in the Angel Realm.

The boy was still as innocent as a new born, and it shined in his eyes. That is one of the more showing characteristic that made him sure the boy was the one he needed. The other more obvious one was his raven colored wings, while an 'Elder' or the village leaders 'The High Elders' had wings that were gray, silver, or many other colors, black was not one.

He had read and learned from my ghost books and just normal ghost that angels had a way to bond each other together for as long as both are alive, kind of like marriage for the humans, except they can not 'divorce'. They would exchange blood as a sign of their bond of trust or love with spouse and/or childeren and they could see who their parents was by looking to their core and blood.

That is what he planned for the boy. Once the boy was at his side he would 'bond' with the boy to make him his and he would rule by his side, and not be tortured by those evil demons at that village. He would sleep on a bed 3 times his side and not on a stake of hay in a drafty room.

Vlad had though all this as he watched the videos of the school, the park, and the fentons with a owl's eye. The boy was to be his and no one -no thing- will keep the boy and his fate away from him.

"Dont worry, little badger. You will meet me soon, and when you do you will never want to go back to those people. You will rule with me and be a prince. I just have to wait till the right time to 'save' you from the 'evil' humans then you and everything else will be Mine." Vlad said as he rewatched the fight between Danny and Skulker over and over.

Suddenly Vlad turned from the screens and looked to the far wall as 3 glowing birds came flying though.

"Vhat do vou need bvoss?" Bird #1 said eagerly. "Vant us tvo gvo peck somevone's evyes out?"

"I need to pick up to childeren and fly them back here, but you must go over the park. If my little badger is where I believe he is then he will try to stop you, as soon as he starts to attack, leave."

"Whvy? I mean whvy bother trvy to brving them here whven the angevl boy will stop uvs?" Bird 2 asked.

"So you can give him a message: The humans will turn on him soon if he doesn't come to me."

"Thvat is all? That doesvnt sveem hard avt all. Come ovn boys wve got wvork to do!" The 3rd bird said as he disappeared with a snap shot of sam and tuck in his talens, and the other 2 followed.

"Skulker won't be your only worry, my boy. I hope your up to the challange." Vlad chuckled out as he stared at a screen with Danny running home.

* * *

**VERY VERY SHORT! Dx But hey you got what vlad's up to right? So its all good. ^.^ Anyway thanks, hope you'll review and have a nice day!**


	8. You're a what

**Hi Im updating! :) I had a hard time thinking on how this chapter would work and it was hard to think on how they would react. I have a few thinks to say before the story starts.**

**1)How Danny fought Skulker was all on reflex for him from when all the other kids tried or did hurt him. Just so you dont think he suddenly got good at fighting. ^.^''**

**and **

**2)I might be making this into a 2 part story. Im not going to tell you were I will be ending it because Im evil, but I will tell you thats its not for a good while so dont worry. ;P**

**Well, that all I have to say (I think) so here is the update.**

**Chapter 8:You're a what...**

* * *

Danny took the steps to the front door 2 at a time, he zoomed inside and called out so everyone in the home would here, "I'M HOME!".

"Hello, Danny. I'm in the kitchen with snacks." His mom called back.

He walked into the kitchen with a big grin. His mom set a plate of cookies on the table and walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day?" She asked as she led him back to the table and handed him a cookie, which he instantly began munching on.

"Good. I'm with Mr. Lancer in all my classes, I'm up to date with all the other kids. I even got a 'B+' on my math test!" He said proudly as he showed her said test.

"Thats great Danny! Did you have any problems with the other kids?" She asked

"I turned down one of the cool girls when she tried to secretly get me to do her homework and her jock shoved me in a locker, but I think I made some friends too. When the jock, Dash, was shoving me in the locker Sam and Tucker, the others I was talking about, tried to stop him and when I did end up in it they got me out." He said taking off his shirt to flex his wings and check for any damage. "I didnt know geting stuffed in a locker with fluffy feathers would still hurt."

"Well, Im glad you made some friends." She said giggling a bit and ruffing his hair.

"There you are, little brother! Where have you been!" Jazz said as she stormed in while waging a finger at him angerly.

"I didnt mean to get home late! I was stuffed in a locker by 2 of the 'A-listist', then saved by some new friends." He said raising his hands in a 'I-didnt-do-it sign'.

Jazz's eyes quickly went soft and she ran over to look him over. Seeing nothing was wrong she gave him a big hug, which he happily returned.

"Hey! I want a hug too!" Jack said trying to pout but the playful look in his eyes and the twitch of his lip trying to make him smile told you he wasn't really upset.

"Well get over here you big teddy-bear!" Maddie said as she stood and joined in on the hug-feast.

Once they had stood there for a good 5 mins just hugging each other, Danny couldnt help but get a bit bored and said from where he was in the middle of the group, "Not that I dont love hugs, but I love breathing too." the other 3 family members laughed and moved away.

"Well go do your home work kids, while I get dinner done." Maddie said as she moved back over to the oven.

"I'm going to go work on one of my ghost hunting weapons!" Jack said happily and charged down to the basement.

"Come on, little brother." Jazz said as they walked up to her room and began working on little homework they had to do.

-After Dinner-

"Mom, is it ok if I can going fly around in that clearing in the park, please." Danny said after he had helped clean the table.

"I'm not sure Danny, what if that 'Skulker' character cames back?" She said back worriedly.

"I promise I will fly back straight home if he shows up, please!" Danny gave his china eyed puppy-dog look.

"OHHhhh...Fine! Be careful!" She said sternly.

"I will! Bye! Be back soon!" He said as he kissed her cheek and speed out the door.

-Park Clearing-

Danny took off his now favorite white and red shirt and set in next to a tree along with the FGH. He flexed his wings and arms before lifting off the ground.

He flew around in circles and loopdy-loops, he did a few nose-dives and did some landings. He fooled around for a good hour before desiding that it was time to go home.

Right as he was about to put his shirt back on, he felt 3 faint auras that semmed close to Skulker's but different. He quickly throw the shirt back to the ground and walked slowly back to the center of the clearing to see if he could spot who ever it was before they could see him.

He looked towards the center of town and 3 glowing green things flying towards him at a decent pace. He quickly ran back to the cover of the tall trees and waited.

Soon the things were over head and they looked to be some kind of bird, he still had much to learn so he didnt know what kind of bird they were, and they had something in 2 of the birds' claws. He listened quitely as they spoke.

"Well I dovnt see nvo angevl boy wvhat now?" Bird #1 said as he looked around, completely missing Danny as he hid silently behind one of the trees.

"Maybve we should jvust bring these kvids back tvo our emvployer?" Bird #2 questioned back. Danny tenced when then the bird had said 'employer'. So the 'Employer' sent these guys? What kids?

Danny looked back at their claws and turn paler then normal. In 2 of the 3 birds' claws was his new friends, Sam and Tuck. Both were awake, gaged and bound, glaring fearfully, and angerly at the birds.

Danny didnt know what to do. Should he try to save his friends? What if they hated him for being different? What if Skulker was around? Would he some how be able to protect himself and them from the ghosts? He really didnt want to know the awnser to most of those questions, but if he didnt who knows what who ever the employer is would do to them.

He had been luck the first time when he fought Skulker because of his reflexs from being picked on by the other angels, he didnt want to find out what was to happen if he really was caught.

Finally he sighed, there was no other chose he had to save them no matter how much they would hate him later. He tucked his wings to his back and walked into the open, catching the birds by surprise.

"Leave them alone." He said as bravely as he could as he gave them a hard look.

"Your thve angel bvoy? I dvont see any wvings on you." Bird #3 said looking at him.

"You don't and won't see them, but I'll use them if you don't let them go." He said glaring harshly at them.

"Svorry kid if yvou want your frievnds then you have tvo come get thevm." Bird 1 said as he and the other 2 lifted into the air a little higher.

Now Sam and Tuck were looking at Danny with confusion, but he ignored their looks for a moment to get up his courage. _No turning back now, you have to save them. _He thought.

He sighed and looked up at the birds. "Have it your way then." With that, he quickly spread his wings and with a powerful push he flew right infront of them.

He glared at them as he folded his arms trying to look a bit intimadating. He risked a quick glance at Sam and Tucker a inwardly winced. They were staring at him in shock and confusion, they didnt seem to blink and if they did it was very quick.

"Now let them go." He groweled out, his placed all his anger on the outside while on the inside he was freaking out. He didnt want to lose the friends he had just made.

Before they could say anything his hair suddenly turned white and his eyes glowed ice blue as he shot a blast at them. They squeeched in surprise, and quickly let go and flew away while bumming into each other.

Tucker and Sam began to fall to the ground but Danny quickly caught them and gently flew back to the ground.

Both still had their eyes closed from when they were falling. Danny sighed for what seemed the 100th time and hoped they werent afraid of him.

"Guys? You can open your eyes now, your safe." He said quitely as he undid their gags and bonds.

They slowly opened their eyes and stared at Danny quitely. He made circles on the back of his wrist with his index finger as he stared at the ground, he didnt like them being so quite. Couldnt they scream, yell? Anything but just sit there and stare at him. Finally, it was Sam who spoke first.

"D-Danny? Is that really you?" She said shackly, if it was from be kidnapped by ghosts or that her new friend was not really human, Danny didnt know.

"Yes. Yea its me." He said quitely still not looking up at them.

"Wha-what are you, man?" Tucker said just as shackly as Sam.

"I'm an,' He sighed and got ready for whatever they would do when he said it. 'I'm an angel."

Everything was quite after he said that. What are they going to do?

"Your not human, are you?" Sam said as she crawled a bit closer to him, he still didnt look up.

"No. I'm not. Are you going to hurt me?" He asked like a scared child.

"Why would we, dude? You like, totally saved us from those ghosts! Why would we want to hurt you?" Tuck said as he got a bit closer too.

"I'm different. Not human. I thought you'ld be afraid of me." He said as he still didnt look at them but brought his head up a bit.

"Your different, so what? We aren't liked because we are different, so we arent going to turn our backs on you just because you have some bird feathers sticking out of your's." Sam said kindly as she lifted his head by lifting his chin with her hand.

"So you still like me?" He asked a bit of hope flickered in his china eyes.

"Of course, dude! You saved our butts! We aint turning on ya, and I think your wings rock." Tuck said placing one of his hands on the other boy's shoulder and giving him a thumbs up with the other.

Danny smiled. They still liked him! He had friends! He wanted nothing more then to cry in joy and hug them for the comfort they were giving him with those words.

He smiled and stood. "Do you guys want a ride to the school? I dont know where your houses are yet, so I can drop you off there and you can get home from there." He walked over and grabbed his shirt and the FGH. He stuffed both in his pockets, though his shirt hung out a bit.

"Sure, then after school tomarrow your telling us everything." Sam said waging her finger at him like Jazz had done early.

"Of course, you can come to my house." He said still smiling.

"Hey what about me?" Tuck said faking a pout.

"You can come too techno-geek, dont worry." Sam said off-handedly, but a small smirk was on her face.

Danny flapped his wings a few times to be a foot of the ground. "You guys ready?", He asked.

"Yes, sir." Tuck said with a mock salut.

"Yea." Sam said rolling her eyes at Tucker's childish antics.

"Ok. Here we go." Danny grabbed both by the waist and climbed a bit higher in the darkening sky.

As they flew they made small chat and all in all enjoyed each-others company. Finally after a few mins of flying they landed infront of the school. Danny took the FGH out of his pocket and placed in between his shoulder blades making his wings seem to disappear, then he slipped his shirt back on.

"Well, how was it?" He asked.

"That was awsome!" Tucker bumped the air with his fist.

"It w-was nice." Sam said with a bit of a pink taint to her cheeks, she had just reliezed she had been pressed against his bare cheast the whole time and had to say he was kind of cute, just not out loud.

Danny didnt seem to notice her blush or didnt care, either way he smiled and promised to see them after school the next day for his backstory telling. The tio said their goodbyes and when there seprate ways.

That night Danny had a dream with him and Sam flying though the sky together, he didnt understand why he had it but he didnt really mind it either.

* * *

**Well? Did I make Danny a little to OC? Did I make Sam a little too girly? IDK Hope you'll review to tell me. :D Have a nice day, Ta.**

**-VGF**


	9. Backstory Telling

**Hi this might end up really short, IDK I wasnt sure what I wanted to do in this chapter. Im not going to say to much because im not that good at detailing stuff so, yea. -,-'' Well, It will be about Danny's backstory and then like some friend bonding and stuff. ^.^ Anyway, here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 9:Backstory Telling...**

It surprised Danny that he had a few classes with either Sam or Tuck or ever both, and didn't meet them before yesterday afternoon when he had been being shoved in the locker. He enjoyed hanging out with them at lunch and free time, he had even learned a bit about them.

Sam was really rich for starters. She had said the reason she didn't hang with the A-listist was because they had no individuality. She was a self-proclaimed goth and Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian (which meant she didn't eat anything with a face on it) she didn't really hate her parents, she just hated that they tried to stuff her in pink fluffy dresses and act 'lady-like'. She was also not a morning person like they were, which made even more conflict.

Tucker was almost like the oppset of her, he was all about the meat. He wouldn't even do near greens, he was a self and peer proclaimed Techno-Geek. You would never see him anywhere with out at least one piece of tech, his most favorite was his PDA that fit in his pocket. Though he wasn't a morning person he did get along with his parents ok.

They got along very well and would laugh at how oddly matched their tio was; A Goth, A Techno-Geek, and A Angel. How more odd could a group of friends be?

After school they when to Danny's and he told them everything, from his watcher (though he didn't say much) to the village, to the kids, and finally up to persent time.

"If I ever get to go there Im going to kick those angels to the Ghost Zone." Sam said angerly as she though over all the harsh things Danny said they had done, slightly bending the soda can in her hand.

"Im with you Sam. Those angels sound nothing like angels." Tuck said as he munched on some chips from the kitchen.

"I don't really mind that much, I just ignore them." Danny said a bit shackly worring from the other angels health if Sam ever got her hands on them.

"Danny they tried to burn you with hot _wax!_ That could and maybe would have damaged your wings greatly!" Sam said angerly, how could he be so nice after all they did to him?

She felt a bit of a jolt when she though at how sweet he had been, she couldn't like-like him already….could she? She had just meet him yesturday and she keep getting a warm feeling in her cheeks when she thought about the ride to the school! No! She wasn't like those sallow girls who just fell head over high-heels for a hot guy that passes them on the streets! Plus he didn't show any signs that he liked her, she was just getting her hopes up way to quickly.

They hung out for the rest of the day at the Park, the Mall, and the Nasty Burger. They laughed and goofed around, everything teenagers would do.

Finally, it was dark and time to go their separate ways. They had showed Danny where their houses was sometime that day so he flew them home.

First, the dropped off Tuck who looked at the two from a min before snickering and saying something under his breath before saying his goodbyes quickly and running into his house. They didn't question Tucker's weirdness and just set off into the air again.

"Hey Danny, winter break is coming up." Sam said as she looked ahead, she could feel a bit of warmth leaking in her cheeks and she didn't want him to see.

"Yea, isn't the Winter Formal in, like a week?" He questioned back, curious as to what she was getting at.

"Yea, really I wanted to ask you something." She said feeling the warmth grow.

"Sure! What do you want to ask me?" He asked, a flutterly feeling was moving in stomach but he didn't know why.

"Well I- You see- I mean- Ughh!" She groaned at how stupid she was being, it was so simple! Why couldn't she do it?

"What is it?" Danny asked looking down at her cluelessly.

"I wanted to ask- Oh look my house!" She said with fake joy, inside she was banging her head against a wall for chickening out.

"Well…ok. See you tomarrow then right?" He said, for some reason a bit of hurt when though him, but again he was clueless as to why.

"Yea. Yea! See you tomarrow." She gave him a quick hug, despite her gothness she couldn't help it, she had to make a move in some way even if she didn't get to ask he to the dance.

"Ok! Night to you too!" Danny felt a sudden warmness to his cheeks, as he grin like a doofes while Sam ran run the steps to her large house.

Danny had read something about this feeling you get when your around some one you like, you get into a dazed-like state and Danny felt that way. Though he worried, did she like him back? Or was he just getting his hopes up? She had been talking about the dance, maybe he can ask her to it tomarrow…if he can get the courage.

**Yep done! Just really really short. Dx Well it was really more of a filler chapter for bonding and fluff. x3 Review and see in the next chapter if either of them get the courage to ask the other out! Ta!**

**-VGF**


	10. Author's Note! No Chapter!

Right now at a UN meeting in Dubai, authoritarian regimes are pushing for full governmental control of the Internet in a binding global treaty - if they succeed, the internet could become less open, more costly and much slower. We have only 2 days to stop them.

The Internet has been an amazing example of people power - allowing us to connect, speak out and pressure leaders like never before. That's largely because it's been governed to date by users and non-profits and not governments. But now countries like Russia, China and United Arab Emirates are trying to rewrite a major telecom treaty called the ITR to bring the Internet under its control - the web would then be shaped by government interests and not by us, the users. Tim Berners Lee, one of the "fathers of the Internet," has warned that this could increase censorship online and invade our privacy. But if we object with a massive people-powered petition, we can strengthen the hand of countries fighting this power grab.

We have stopped attacks like this before and can do it again before the treaty text is locked this week. A wave of opposition to a new ITR is already building - sign the petition to tell governments hands off our Internet! and then forward this email to everyone you know - when we hit 1 million signers, it'll be delivered straight to the delegates at this cozy meeting:

en/hands_off_our_internet_i/?tYNPmdb

The meeting to update the ITR (International Telecommunication Regulations) is being convened by a UN body called the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). Normally, it wouldn't merit much attention, but Russia, China, Saudi Arabia and others are trying to use the meeting to increase government control of the Internet through proposals that would allow for access to be cut off more easily, threaten privacy, legitimize monitoring and traffic-blocking, and introduce new fees to access content online.

At the moment, our Internet has no central regulatory body, but various non-profit organisations work together to manage different technological, commercial and political interests to allow the Internet to run. The current model is certainly not without its flaws. US dominance and corporate influence highlight the need for reform, but changes should not be dictated from an opaque governments-only treaty body. They should emerge from an open and transparent, people-powered process - putting the interests of us users in the center.

The ITU does extremely important work - expanding affordable access for poor countries and securing networks - but it's not the right place to make changes to how the Internet operates. Let's ensure that our Internet stays free and governed by the public and show the ITU and the world that we won't stay silent in the face of this Internet attack. Click below to sign and then share this email widely:

en/hands_off_our_internet_i/?tYNPmdb

Avaaz members have come together before to save the free web - and won. More than 3 million of us demanded the US kill a bill that would have given the government the right to shut down any website, helping push the White House to drop its support. In the EU, the European Parliament responded after 2.8 million of us called on them to drop ACTA, another threat to the free net. Together, now we can do it again.

With hope,

Pascal, Ian, Paul, Luca, Caroline and the rest of the Avaaz team

SOURCES

Cerf and Berners Lee Criticize ITU Conference (IT Pro Portal):

2012/12/05/sir-tim-berners-lee-joins-criticism-of-un-internet-regulation-talks/#ixzz2EDlH06f5

ITU and Google face off at Dubai conference over future of the internet (Guardian):

. /technology/2012/dec/03/telecoms-unitednations

Keep the Internet Open (New York Times):

. ?_r=1&

Proposal for global regulation of web (Financial Times):

. #axzz2EdnmBAXI

Who controls the Internet? (Guardian):

. /technology/2012/oct/17/who-rules-internet

* * *

**Im doing a poll on my profile, if you want the next chapter up you need to go to it and submit or i cant do the next chapter. It not that i dont want to do the next chapter, its just that if i dont get the anwser for this then i cant keep going, and i would hate to upset everyone. :( Ta.**

**-VGF**


	11. Movie Night

**Update! Hurray Im updating! xD Hey everyone sorry about the last 'Chapter-not-really-a-Chapter' thing. ^.^''Anyway, in this Chap. you'll get to meet someone, (most of) you might not have guessed I would put in, well I had a nice chat with my dear friend Reyow and he and I thought it would be cool to add this person to the story. **

**P.S. It was deemed that the pairring in this story is: Danny/Sam! So if your upset or anything because there are so many of them then...tough. Im sorry but you should have voted on the poll on my wall (i told about it in the Author's Note at the bottom of the Author's Note of the Not-a-Chapter-Chapter) so if you didnt see it Im sorry you need to watch the Author Notes because some are very important to the stories path, from anyone.**

**Anyways, sorry LONGGG Author's Note right there. -_-'' So, here is the REAL chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10:Movie Night...**

* * *

Danny had gotten home without a problem. His parents had been a bit upset that he had been out late, but had did a 180 when he had said he had be out with his friends. They gave him the left-overs from dinner and they when to bed.

The next morning Danny got up a bit late and had to hurry to get ready for school. He spead around his room to make sure everything was where it was ment to be and to make sure he had all his homework, he thanked silently that it was Friday.

"Danny, hurry up we're going to be late!" Jazz shouted from down stairs, she too was running around making sure all her books were put either in her bag or in her room she stood infront of a normal round mirror to see if her headband was still straight, then quickly ran over to the door with keys in hand.

Danny had finally come down stairs and almost flew across the room to get to Jazz as she reached the door.

"We're leaving!" They shouted together as the door slammed shut.

Maddie just rolled her eyes at her kids and finshed cleaning off the table from breakfast with a small smile. The phone rung and she picked up.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, Hello Vlad."

-School-

"Danny, wait up!" Sam called as she and Tuck ran up to their friend.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" Danny said with a smile.

"Ok. Im annoyed though, because my parents woke me up an hour earlier then normal to get me into a pink dress that was even fluffier then the one yesturday! I didnt know they could get more fluffier then that!" Sam said as she waved her arms around, with a distasteful look.

"My morning was ok, dude. By the way did anything important happen last night after you dropped me off?" Tuck put a bit of power on the word 'important', just enough to get a hint to them.

Both seemed to get a light pink tint to both their cheeks as they though about the 'thing' they were going to ask the other.

"Uh- No. Nothing. Really." Sam said looking at anything but Danny.

"Yea nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Danny said, like Sam, looking at anything but her.

"Oh no reason, ya know. Just asking." Tuck said with a small smirk.

"Yea...well look lets hurry and get our stuff we are going to be late." Sam said to get off the subject.

The tio hurried down the hall and got to their a min before the bell rung.

-After school-

Danny, Sam and Tuck joined the herd of high-schooler as they ran out the doors at the end of the day. It hadn't been that bad of a day, they had 2 pop quizes and Dash had stuffed Danny in a locker, but other then that it had been pretty good.

Danny and Sam had just dropped of Tuck and desided that they didnt want to go to their respected homes yet so they chose to walk around town.

They walked are in stores, sometimes trying on clothes sometimes laughing at a joke the other made about the cool crowd and other stuff.

They had some donuts and hot chocolate at a cafe in the mall.

"Man, that was good. Im surprised they dont have chocolate at the village." Danny said as he rubbed his still thin stomach.

"Well, you guys are a bit in old times, no offence." Sam said looking at him.

"Its ok, and to tell the truth I completely agree." Danny said with a soft laugh.

"Do you...Do you miss the village? Not really the angels but the place its self?" Sam asked a bit of fear clawed at her heart. What if when he was able to get back he wouldnt remember her?

"I do sort of miss it. The mountians, lakes, forest, hills, the valley the village sits in, where all so breath taking on the good days. I think you would love it there, maybe if we find some way to get from there and back I would show you around and everything." He smiled at the though of his home, he loved the village not really the angel inside of it but just the land around it. He frowned softly when he though of something else that made him happy. "I mostly miss my watcher though, he must be worried sick."

Seeing that she didnt have to worry about him forgetting her and looking forward to seeing his home, she frowned softly like him. He hadnt said much about his watcher and she wanted to know a bit more.

"Whats your watcher like?" She asked.

"He's the kindest of all the angels in the village, and is one of The High Elders. When I 'appeared' he told them that he would be my watcher, everyone else had been awed by me at first, but when they saw my black wings they though it meant I was something other then an angel and basicly shunned me. Not him though. He is very wise and never really showed his softer side to anyone but me. He would say 'Your time will come, and you will have to chose.' to me when I would ask why I was different. It never made sense and really still doesnt either, so it must mean that what Im meant for hasnt come yet."

"Well...I think you were meant to come here. To have a family and be with me...and Tuck too!" She finshed hurriedly with a bit of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yea, you maybe right." He said with a smile. He felt that he should ask her now so he cleared his thoat and started to ask, "Hey Sa-Sam? I-I was wondering wo-would you-"

_RRRRRRIIIINNNGGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Danny sighed in relief in his head as Sam's phone when off.

"Yea? Oh hey whats up?"

"..."

"Nothing, just hanging out with my friend."

"..."

"No not Tuck, its Danny."

"..."

"Danny Fenton. Jazz's little brother?"

"..."

"Yea, I quess I could ask 'em if they want too."

"..."

"No problem, I'll call Tuck and ask him."

"..."

"Ok, see you soon."

"..."

"Bye."

Sam turned off her phone and turned to Danny sheepishly. "Im sorry about that, what were you going to ask me?"

"What? Oh! Nothing, Um... what we're you going to ask me and Tuck?" Danny said quickly trying to get of that subject, much like Sam had that morning.

"Just if you guys wanted to come to my house for a movie night." Sam said silently hoping that he would accept so she could have the chance ask him to the dance.

"Sure. Do you want to call Tuck or me?" Danny said.

"I will." Sam replied as she pressed Tuck's speed-diel.

"..."

"Hey, you can cut out the lame flirting its me."

"..."

"Well, you should have looked at the name before answering, and yea Tuck it is lame get use to it."

"..."

"I know. Now would you like to be left home with just your PDA or would you like to see a movie with me and Danny at my place?"

"..."

"Whatever techno-dork, just meet us at my house, 'k?"

"..."

"Ok. Bye"

She hung up and put it back in her spider backpack. She put her now empity cup in the recicle can and began to walk away with Danny following.

-Outside Sam's House-

"Hey Sam! Hey Danny!" Tuck waved at them as they walked up.

"Hey Tuck!" Both said back. They looked at each other a blushed a bit, not seeing Tucker snicker before they looked to him.

"Well? What movie do we want to see?" Sam asked as she opened the door and lead her friends to the movie theater.

"I dont know, just put something on I guess." Tuck shrugged as he jumped on to one of the recliners with a bag of chips from the snack stand.

"Im not sure either." Danny said adsentmindedly as he looked around the room in awe. "This room is REALLY awsome, Sam."

"Thanks. Me and my little sister Danielle watch movies down here all the time." Sam said back with, once again, a tint of pink to her cheeks.

"Wait. You have a sister? I didnt know that." Danny said as his foces was pulled back to Sam.

"Yea, she is 13 and doesn't get much attention, but she's ok with it." She said with a shrug.

"Where you talking about me while I wasnt around to correct you?" A slightly younger voice said from the door way.

In the door way stood a girl about a year younger them them that looked like a slightly like a younger verson of Sam. She has waist long black hair that was in a low-ponytail tied with gray lace, her bangs pushed to the side of her face. She was kind of pale skin, like Sam, with brown and gray eyes behind thin framed glasses. She had a plain white shirt with a black bunny on it, a black wind-breaker, dark blue jeans and black combat boots just not steel-toed. She also stood an inch shorter then them.

"I said nothing but the truth." Sam said with a roll of her eyes, smirking slightly at her sister's antics.

"I would hope so, or you would be a bad mentor." Dannielle said as she walked in and put one hand on her hip and stuck another out to Danny. "Names Dannielle, your Danny Fenton Im guessing, since I know the Tech-Geek over there thats messing up the couch?"

"Yep. I can see your more like your sister then just looks." Danny said with a snicker after Tuck had given his protest.

"Yep. Learned it all from her. I wont go goth, but I can say I like dark colors." She said with a shrug.

"Im sure your parents have one difficult time with the two of you." Danny said with a laugh.

"You bet." She said with a playful wink. "So, sis what movie we watching?"

"I was just going to put on some random movie." Sam said as he handed her a box of M'n'Ms and handed Danny popcorn.

"Cool with me." She smiled and jumped on to the couch much like Tucker had.

Once they all got comfortable Sam made the lights go darker and the movie started.

-After the Movie-

No one had really paid attention to the movie completely, they were all laughing and making jokes, pointing out flaws in the video that they didnt bother to try to think about the whole movie.

It was time for Danny to leave as Tuck had left a few mins before.

"Well, that was great, maybe we can do that again tomarrow." Dannielle said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Totally." Danny said with a goofy smile. "Bye."

"Bye." Both girls chorused as they shut the door.

Danny walked to an alley and took of his shirt and the FGH. He flexed his shoulders and wings, then took off into the darkening sky.

He landed in the alley next to his house and quickly put the FGH and his shirt back on. He could feel another aura in the house and for some reason he couldnt sense what to think about it. Kind of like her knew it was there abut didnt know what it was.

As he reached the front door a sudden forbodden feeling in his cheast. He stopped short of barely skimming the handle, he put a hand to his cheast and frowned.

"Something is about to happen...and I dont think Im going to like it." He whispered to seemingly no one.

He knew his parents would worry if he didnt come home, and he couldnt leave whatever it was that was giving off the bad feeling alone with his family. He sighed and stood straight. He turned the handle and walked inside.

"Hello, Daniel. Its nice to meet you."


	12. Meeting 'The Employer'

***Is hiding behind wall* I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Me and my family went on a family trip and my dad surprised us by going to DisneyLand and staying for 2 days, not of this was me! Plus my muses have been on vaction for a while so I was on writer's block. *peeks out and smiles sheepishly* I have good news though. Thanks to Reyow lisening to my ranting and my muses coming back a little while ago I was able to break down the evil block and am FINALLY able to write the next chapter, how great is that? **

**Well, it this chapter Danny finally finds out who 'The Employer really is! Hope you like! *smiles and dramaticly raises hands* I give you...CHAPTER 12!**

**Chapter 12:Meeting 'The Employer'...**

* * *

Danny felt himself tense slightly at the unknown voice. He looked over to the couch to see his parents sitting with a man who was looking to be their age.

He had silver hair and go-te, dark blue almost black eyes, and he wore a black suit with a red tie. He had a 'I'm superior' air to him, he also was the one he was getting the bed feeling from.

Danny walked closer and stood by his parents, in an almost unnoticeable, but protective way.

"Hi, Mom. Hey, Dad. Who's your friend?" Danny asked casually.

"Honey, he is a friend from our collage days, Vlad Masters. Vlad as you know this is our son, Danny." Mom said happily.

"Like I said. Its nice to meet you, dear boy." Vlad said shaking the boy's hand.

"Same." Danny replied, though he felt a bit of a shiver go down his back at the contact.

"So, Vladdie! What are you doing all the way in Amity Park?" Dad suddenly boomed out, throwing an arm over Vlad's shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just thought I'll come and see my dear friends." Vlad stated with a forced smile, Danny knew it was because he had made many himself back at the village when his watcher would ask how his day had been.

"Hey do you guys know where Jazz is?" Danny asked suddenly, surprising even himself with the question, though he didnt show it.

"I believe she's in her room. Would you mind bringing her down here, its almost time for dinner." Mom said as Danny began to walk over to the stairs.

"Sure." Danny got to the bottom of the stairs and felt eyes on his back, he looked back for a moment to see Vlad watching him closely. He frowned and continued on.

He made his way to her room. Suddenly, he felt another aura near him and turned around sharply. He narrowed his eyes and tried to feel the aura again, but couldnt.

He looked around one last time before moving over to Jazz's door.

"Jazz? Are you in there?" Danny said through the door.

"Yea. Come on in little brother!" Jazz called back.

Danny walked into see she was chris-cross on her bed with about 50 books surrounding her, she smiled and patted an empity spot next to her.

Danny smiled back and sat next to her, pushing the books a little bit away to make sure he didnt sit on them. He already knew what all the books were about without looking.

"Have enough books, sis?" He lightly teasing.

"Oh hush." He huffed back, making the younger laugh.

"You know I'm just playing." He laughed giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Yea, well I'm working on something important. So no playing." She said shoving him slightly.

"Grouch." Danny said with a small playful pout.

"Baby." She shot back without looking up, small smirk on her lips.

"Bookworm!" Danny replied with the childish sticking out of the tounge and stealing her book.

"Oh your getting it now, you bug!" She tried to takle him but he had already jumped off the bed and opened the door.

"Have to catch me first, Granny!" He shouted out as he ran down the hall.

"Get back here, twirp!" She playfully groweled back as she chased him down the hall and soon to the stairs.

"MOM! She's going to kill me!" Danny cried as he jumped swiftly down the stairs, a huge grin pressed on his face.

"Well, your smiling, so I'm guessing your ok with it. So why should I interfear?" Mom laughed out as Jazz almost caught Danny, but he quickly turned away, making her trip face-first and fall onto the couch.

Jazz flipped her orange hair and blow the rest out of her face as she tried to glare at Danny. Danny just gave her an innocent smile, before sticking his tounge out at her again and moved quickly to sit by his dad, who was laughing heartedly.

"My, your kids do get along well." Vlad said chuckling, as he earned embarressed looks from both teens as it was obvous they had forgotten he was there.

"Hehe." Danny said rubbing the back of his wrist with hi index finger, something his family learned he did a lot.

"So, Mom what are we having for dinner?" Jazz suddenly asked, her blush going down a bit.

"Meatloaf, corn, peas, and mashed potatoes." Mom stated proudly.

"Awsome!" Danny said, grinning like a doofus.

-After dinner-

"That was great, Mom." Danny said as he helped clean up.

"Your welcome, son." She said as she kissed his head.

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Vlad was watching TV with Dad while Jazz was happily reading on the other side of the couch.

Vlad looked away from the TV and looked a Danny, Danny found himself frowning uneasily. He still felt that bad feeling coming off Vlad and he didnt like it, like at all.

They all sat and watched a Chistmas Carol since it was late November now and Chistmas was coming soon.

"Would you two mind if I took Danny out on a walk for a bit? Just to get to know one and another?" Vlad asked calmly after the movie had ended.

"Of course, V-Man!" Dad said right away.

"I dont know, isnt it a bit late?" Maddie said a bit worriedly.

"Dont worry, I will watch over the little badger." Vlad replied with a smile.

"Well...Ok, but dont stay out to late." She said.

"Of course. Come along, Daniel. Lets go bond." Vlad said in fake happiness that Danny only seemed to hear.

Vlad wrapped an arm around the boy's fore arms and dragged him out the door. He lead him down the block and to a small cafe. Vlad got iced tea while Danny got hot chocolate, they walked silently to the park were they throw away their now empity cups and walked in.

Vlad grabbed his fore arm again, a bit hard and moved over to the clearing that Danny had been in now a lot of times.

He was begining to hate this clearing.

Vlad stooped right at the middle of the clearing and turned to him, with an almost hungry look. Danny's eyes widen and he took a step back.

"Your not really human." Vlad said, it wasn't a question.

"H-How do you know?" Danny said still staring at him straight in the eye, fearing what Vlad would do if he even looked away.

"I've been watching you, my boy. You fell from the sky, Jasmine took you home, and you became praticely human. You are a very unique angel, are you not?" He said, the hungry look seemed to grow a bit.

"Why do you want to know!" He questioned, easing into a fighting stance that his mom had taught him after Skulker had attacked.

"Because I'm much like you, my boy. Im different and I was shunned for it." Vlad said taking a step closer, Danny was to shocked to relize it.

"What do you mean...by different?" He asked a bit of something started to make his heart thud in his cheast, but like always he didnt know what.

"I'm part ghost, my boy. I was changed because of _Jack and Maddie_. Turned into something they hate, but we can get back at those who have wronged us. Daniel, we can rule. You wouldn't have to worry about someone turning on you or leaving you, you would be a prince. Everyone would adore you, all you have to do is join me and do one small task and together with will bring dow those people who made us outcasts!" Vlad said with a smile crazyed but understanding smile on his face, he was holding Danny by his shoulders as Danny looked up at him, trying to understand what he had all just said.

When he did he didnt like it. He remembered what his watcher had told him when he was younger and he had wanted one of the other angels to get hurt badly because he had hurt him by plucking out a few of his feathers.

_-Flashback-_

_Younger Danny wiped a few tears from his puffy red eyes as he walked into his watchers hut. He had his wings pulled tightly to his back, so tight it almost hurt as much as the wing itself did._

_He outside clothes with muddy and a bit riped, he didnt really care. He was to busy being mad at the other angel boy for hurting him. He usely took it ok but then the other boy angel had started kicking him and pulling out a small hand full of his feathers he couldnt take it, he had kicked the boy away and ran as fast as he could, which was very fast._

_Danny was brought from his musing when he heard his watcher come in._

_"Daniel, I know you are here so you can come out." His watcher's gentle voice called out._

_Danny crawled out of the hiding place he had been in and walked over to his watcher silently, keeping his head down to not let him see the tears still in his eyes and rolling down his muddy cheeks._

_"Lift your head, Daniel. Their is no shame in crying." Danny lifted his head just a bit for his eyes to be seen through his messy bangs. His watcher sighed and used his fore finger to lift the boy's head all the way, so he was looking up at him._

_"Like I said. There is no shame in tears, no one can judge you on that." He said as he wiped some of the mud and tears from his face with his thumb._

_"But if they cant judge me because of my tears why do they get to judge me by my wings?" He said sadly, hugging his watcher's torso tightly._

_"They are afraid of things that are new to them. It is not you at all, but them, so do not take their actions to heart." He said as he lifted the boy to his lap as he sat, his purple wings folded softly behind him as he cradled the boy._

_"I wish they would get hurt like me, so they would know what it felt like." Danny suddenly said, young voice full of anger._

_His watcher lifted him to look him straight in the eye, his were hard and serious. It made Danny regret right away what he had said._

_"Do not say things like that, Daniel. Wishing pain on others for what they have done to you is wrong, and will make you more worse then them, themselfs. Do not ask of any hurt or suffering onto anyone, or you would be dooming yourself to follow the same fate. Be the better man, I know it is hard for you to understand now how important this is, or why you should, but believe me when I tell you this now and you must remember 'Wanting Revenge is like a two sided blade, while it may wound your enemy it __**will **__kill you.'" He said looking at him sadly, like he knew something he didnt. "Promise me, Daniel, that you will never going looking for revenge. For if you do, because it would not only harm you but many others as well."_

_Danny felt every word sink into his mind and swore silently he would always remember them, he looked his watcher straight in the eyes again. "I promise."_

_-End Flashback-_

Danny felt his watchers words ring in his ears, his once weak gaze turned brave and defient.

"No. Revenge is wrong, I do not need it to find a better life and neither do you. Forget the plan Vlad, because I will not help you hurt other." Danny said as he turned away, he was almost to the edge of the clearing when something flashed behind him and he was suddenly shoved into a trees with a harsh force.

He saw black spots in his eyes before he blinked them away and saw what Vlad truely was.

Gone with the fancy looking man and in his place was a dangerous monster. His silver hair was now midnight black and pointed into the shape of horns on either side of his head. His once slighlt pale skin was not a light blue, his black suit and red tie was replaced with a white suit with a white cape with red inside. His eyes that were once almost black were now glowing completely blood red, full of rage and hunger, like a wild animal hunting pray. His mouth was pushed back in a sneer, showing pointed fangs inside.

"You will NOT turn me down so easily, Daniel. You will help me rule and you will do it willingly or I will have to force you." He said, his voice full of ice. Almost like a snow storm in winter.

"No." Danny said firmly, though his eyes where as wide as dinner plates.

"Fine you may not see my way right now but you will later, when you have joined me you will be happy to have left all this behind for what I have to give you. Till then I guess I will just have to break you, then you will come crawling to me, oh yes you will come to me at some point I just have to wait, like a nice soon-to-be father I am." He started angerly but it turned into a twisted coo by the end as he ran his fingers down Danny's cheek, Danny tried to get away but Vlad had pinned him to the tree tightly not giving him any chances of getting away.

"I will never join you, and if you do break me I still will never go to you, you...you crazied up FRUITLOOP!" He yelled at the end, he glared angerly and defiently right at him.

"Oh dont be so hurtful, my boy. I think you wounded me." Vlad said as he moved one arm away from Danny's neck where he had pinned him and placed it over his heart and gave a fake hurt look.

"Good. Maybe you would let go of me and get away from my family." He shot back narrowing his glare more.

"Oh you are a sharp one, little badger." Vlad laughed. "Sadly, just because you say 'no' the first time doesnt mean I will just quit. You long to get back at them, I can see it, I just have to wait for it to get to much for you to hold then you will come to me. You will see."

Vlad tightened his hold on Danny's neck and Danny choked a bit seeing a few black spots in his eyes. Vlad fondly moved a few hairs out of Danny's face and looked him in the eyes as he losened his grip a bit to let him breath.

"Now, why dont we keep this to our selfs, hm? Just to make sure, if you do tell your parent about me, and yes I will know, then I will kill them. Simple?" He asked with a bit of twisted humor.

"Y-Yes. Now l-leave." Danny chocked back trying to take in as much air as he can.

"I will be sending my little helpers to entertain you till you join me, hope you like a challange, my boy because they will keep you on your toes." He chuckled. "Now do tell your parents that I had to leave earlier then planned, will you? Well, Ta till we meet again dear boy." With that he disappeared in a puff of red, leaving Danny gasping for air on the chilling ground.

After a few moments to get back his breath, Danny stood and looked at the now black sky, the only thing that shined was a complete moon staring at him quitely.

"I swear, I will not follow after revenger, I swear it." He said silently, firmly staring back at the moon letting its beams glow on his pale face, the air was chilly showing that winter was indeed coming.

"Just in case, give me guidance, plz." He whispered the plead, letting it float off into the air.

He turned and began his walk home, watching his breath come out in small white puffs as he walked.

* * *

**OMG VERY LONG CHAPTER! :D Hope it makes up for being a late one. ^,^'' Well, till later! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	13. Just a Memory

**Oh my gosh I havent updated since the 17th?! 0.0'' Crud... Well, the title sort of , well mostly tells what happens in this chapter, but its important it read it! Hope you enjoy, plz review! -0_0-**

**Chapter 13:Just a Memory...**

* * *

Danny had gone home and was scolded lightly, but he had gotten out of it when he said he had been to busy 'bonding' -the though made him want to gag- with Vlad that they had forgotten time, and Vlad had had to leave earlier then planned and had dropped him off.

He slept restlessly. He was always a very good artist so he caught detail well. Sadly, while it was like a blessing at day, it was torture at night if -_When_- he had nightmares, he was always silent in.

His watcher was usually there to comfort him, wrapping his wings around both of them and humming softly. Now though he wasn't, so while his watcher was always somehow able to know when he was having a nightmare, he knew he would not be finding help this time.

-_Dream_-

_Snow was falling gently to the ground around the trees of the clearing, covering them with frost. Calm stillness was in the air, it was dark but the forest seemed to glow faintly as the moon's light shined on it._

_Danny sat cross-legged on a big bolder, staring silently at the forest as if waiting for something to come. His wings folded gently to his back, his calm and steady beating heart barely rasied in his cheast, his skin almost blending into the snow the had collected around him, all he wore was silk cloth around his waist tied by a gold band and a band of gold around his neck._

_The wind rustled around swirling the snow in a graceful dance. All was silent till the sound of snow crunching under foot was hear._

_A woman ran into the clearing, she had milky skin with a few freckles in her cheeks, very long dark brown hair that went to the small of her back in a braid laced with silver strands. She had light brown eyes with flakes of gold. She wore a sleeve-less white dress that billowed around her ankes, a silver and gold band wrapped around her waist, she was also barefoot._

_She panted havily, she was staring at the way she had come with a fearful and desperate look, smoke was rising from beyond the trees. She had a bundle of ice colored blankets in her arms, holding to it tightly. She cried in joy when a man stumbled into the clearing after her._

_He had black hair that was covered with ash and dried blood, a pale face that had grim and a few cuts on it that made it look like it would break at a single touch. His bare chest with covered in burns and bruses, the white cloth that hung around his waist by a silver and gold band was scorched in many places. His icy eyes landed and the woman and hope flickered in his eyes, he rushed to her and clung to her shoulders looking her over from almost every angle._

_He said something to her but it was blurred out by the wind that had suddenly picked up, they both looked around fearfully. He wrapped an arm around the woman and began running again._

_Danny finally stood from where he had sat and silently followed from the trees, his mind blank as he watch the events unfold._

_The two and the blankets ran through the trees as swift as deer. They would run around or jump over slick ice ground and continued on not missing a beat in their step, even the man who was wounded._

_They came to another clearing, though it was smaller. As they got right into the middle of the clearing a wolf's howl echoed into the air._

_The man spun around, placing the female and blankets behind him as he stared at the mightly six foot-tall wolf that stood at the edge of the trees, glowing spring green though lifeless eyes stared back at him._

_It was midnight black, the tips of its coat shined in the moonlight. Its head was high, though it was a yard or so away it still seemed to tower over the two threatningly. It howled again, it echoed once more, but this time many more answered back._

_More wolves came into the light from the shadows, lining the whole clearing as they stared at the two in the middle._

_Danny stayed silent in the trees, he knew he should be trying to help or something, his insides were screaming at him to, but something else told him to just watch, and just watch he would have to do._

_The man moved from the woman's side and stood fully infront of her, she stared at his back with icy tears falling from her eyes, she clung to the blankets more tightly, making whatever that was inside make a soft almost unheard cry, as if it knew of the bad problem they were facing._

_Black raven wings grew from the man's back. ice circled his hands into the shape of a sword made out of the chilling stuff._

_The snow around the two moved and molded like putty into the shape of white wolves with glinting fire red eyes. They put their backs to the couple and faced the black pack with growls of warning._

_The first black wolf took a step forward, obviosly the alpha. He lowered himself slightly on his front paws and growled back._

_The tensity weighted havily on crisp air. The man spoke softly to the woman while still keeping his eyes on the alpha infront of him, who was still crying silently. She looked to him in fear and heart-break. She spoke back and began to reach out to him, but stopped and slowly put her hand back under the blankets, she gave a small choked sob as she nodded and seemed to whisper something to him._

_A new wolf appeared out of the snow and shifted again into the form of a white horse, everything was snow white except for its sunflower yellow eyes. The woman swiftly floated on a light wind and landed on the horse, snow traveled up its leg and formed rains for the woman to hold onto at the base of its neck._

_The man whispered something for a moment before letting out a forceful battlecry and with the white wolves, charged at the black wolves as the white stalion moved with the wind past the battle._

_The woman blocked the blankets from the chilling air by laying over it with her head pressed to the base of the horses neck, her face was contorted in silent pain._

_Danny moved through the trees after them, not staying after the first blood was spilled._

_The woman mutttered to the blankets comfortingly. They moved to a clearing that had a small frozen lake and an arch made of stone. She got off the horse and ran to the middle of the lake that was a few feet from the arch._

_She stood and sang out what sounded like a siren's enchantment, the sides of the arch glowed a sunflower yellow and slowly climbed to the top, when it got there the whole thing glowed and a being in a purple cloak, that showed nothing of who it was, came out and stood before her._

_She bowed respectively to the being and spoke quickly, though she was stopped by the figure as it raised a gloved hand. She silently listened as it spoke, it finshed with saying something that made her gasp._

_She looked to the blankets in her arms and a new wave of tears came to her eyes, she moved the blankets till they fell to the ice surface and in her arms was a small baby no older then two. It had a tuffle of raven hair on its head, its china eyes were wide open in wonder as it stared at the snowflakes that were falling, its fingers curled tightly around its toes with only a small cloth coving its lower section tied by a golden string._

_Its eyes moved to the woman's face and a small coo came from its throat as it unlatched one of its hands from its toes and tried to touch her face, she leaned her head down and let it rubs its fingers across her cheek and lips, smiling through a teary gaze at it._

_She looked back to the other and nodded, she shifted the child so the being would be able to hold him. The being took another step forward and lifted the child into its arms._

_The child winned softly as it was moved from the woman, then moved its innocent gaze to the cloaked being holding it. The child tilted its head slightly, its gaze becoming a bit percing as if it was looking right through the other, then a soft sleepy smile came to its lips and it curled more into the cloak and fell silent in blissful sleep._

_The woman pressed a thin hand to her lips and then pressed it to the child's head. She bowed to the being as it turned back to the arch and walked through, the yellow glow faded after it pasted._

_Danny, the whole time could not hear what they were saying and it nearly made him fall out of the tree he was pitchered on when a dark and sinister laugh filled the air._

_The woman stilled. She let her hands hang at her sides as she looked straight head, showing nothing but fear on her face._

_Under the arch stood a figure of darkness, it had the outline of a man but nothing more, except for two glowing spring eyes. Now to someone who knew not of who this being was would have though the eyes color showed life, hope. Though you must look past that to see what really lied beneath its mask, and that was a lifeless gaze, filled with merciless hunger._

_They stared silently at each other before the figure spoke with a sickly soft voice._

_"Dooo you reallyyy believeee sendingg the ravennn away willll stoppp meee?"_

_"You will not have him. You will be destroyed before you lay a hand on him." Her voice was like a slow flowing river, firmly placed rocks lining its banks and her gaze did not waver ever though it wavered her voice softly. _

_The being chuckled softly and disappeared into the shadows, reappearing next to the woman and leaning slightly to speak into her ear._

_"Myyyy dear, youuu forgettt whooo you speakkk tooo. The boy'sss bodyyy will beee my ownnn, it willlll justttt take timeeee, butttt he willll beeee mineeee." It moved to be infront of her, it ran a dark finger across her chin, leaving a dark line on it. "Sadly, youuu willl not beee there toooo seeee it Immm afraidddd, tooo seee yourrrr pure childdd to turnnn assss black asss hisss wingsss."_

_A dagger as black as the man appeared in his hand, before the woman could react it was shoved deeply into her chest, he pulled it out with no blood on it. Where the blade had touched her pale skin was black and slowly spreading. She gasped for air for a moment, then quietly closed her eyes and fell to the ground as she slowly became ash. The monster's sinster and trumpet laughter filled the air._

_Danny sat quietly in shock, before he suddenly fell from the tree and onto the ice. He stared in horror as the dark turned to him and its eyes seemed to glow more, if you could see its face it might have been smiling but he couldnt tell._

_"Ahhhh, the boyyy comeee to see hisss pasttt? Welll, ittt wont matterrr soon, childdd. Soon, youuu willl beeee mineee." Danny was frozen to where he sat, he couldnt even move as the being had walked right infront of him. It leaned down towards Danny and with a single black finger, it touched his cheast right over his heart._

_Pain. _

_Worest pain he had ever felt, he wanted to scream or lash out or at least breath. He just remained still, staring into the eyes of the being with growing pain and fear eating at him._

_"Soonnnn, child. Soonnnnnn..." The figure and the rest of the landscape faded away as Danny felt himself falling._

_-End Dream-_

Both Danny and Jazz screamed as Danny fell off the bed and landed on the ground with a decent _thud_.

Danny gasped for air still distorted from the dream- nightmare, vision thing he had just had.

Jazz had a hand over her heart, breathing deeply. She quickly helped him up and sat him at the edge of the bed as he quick breaths.

"Danny? Danny, what happened I heard you screaming, it sounded like you were in agony!" She said, tears on the edges of her eyes as she looked him over.

"Nothing *pant* Just a *pant* Nightmare. *pant* That's *whez* All." He said.

"No Danny, that wasnt just some every day nightmare, you were covered head to toe in cold sweat and you were screaming and lashing-" She choked a sob, obivosly thinking about how he had looked.

He hugged her gently and made small hushing sounds. "Its ok, Im wake now. Nothing...Nothing's going to happen, ok? Everythings is ok."

They sat there for what seemed like forever, he thanked silent it was Saturday. Finally, Jazz calmed down and wiped the tear stains from her face.

"Where's mom and dad, Jazz?" Danny said softly, wonderly why they hadn't come too, if by what Jazz had said was true then me must have been screaming very loud.

"They went out this morning. I stayed home since you weren't awake and I didnt want to wake you, so I was in the living-room reading and suddenly out of no where I... I heard screaming. I didnt know where it was coming from so I rushed to see if you were ok and it got louder I got closer to your door, and... and I opned it and you were tangled up in your blanket, you were moving around so harshly, and your face looked like you were in agony. I tried to wake you up, but you stared trying to kick me and I went to grab your arm and you were near the edge of the bed, I didnt mean to, really but you shocked me when you grabed my arm, I pushed you away and you fell off the bed...and Im sorry!"She said, hidding her face in her hands.

"Hey, dont worry I forgive you. Do you mind if I go out for a bit, you know, to clear my head? I wont be gone long." Danny said, hoping to go get out and think out what had happened.

"O-Ok. Just make sure to come back soon." Jazz said, staring at him worriedly.

"Dont worry, I wont. I promise." He said as he walked out of the room.

He walked to the park, he walked to the clearing he was so use to now. He got to the middle and a flash of the vision snapped in his mind.

_The couple and baby standing in the middle of the cold clearing with the black wolves surrounding them, ready to attack._

Danny shuddered. For a moment he though he was back at the winter night, feeling the chilling air roll across his body.

He sat on the ground cross-legged like he had at the start of his dream. His watcher had showed him how to madatate to relax his muscles when he was hurt so he would heal quicker.

He sat silently, letting the wind rustle through his hair and baggy clothes. Feeling the lowering suns rays on him, hearing the leaves shuffle on their branches. It was a calm day, and Danny enjoyed it.

"Seems we had the same idea, huh?" A voice suddenly said infront of him, making him make an unmanly sound and jump in the air.

Said voice ended up being Sam, who was staring at Danny with a smirk that was laughing.

He frowned. "That was mean."

She sat next to him with a small chuckle, that just made Danny enable to stay mad at her.

"I kind of figured that, but I though scaring you to death by speaking was better then touching you and maybe doing worse." She said with a shrug.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"Got in a fight with my mom, its mostly a dayly thing. It was pretty heated today though so I though I would go for a walk, how 'bout you?" She said as she laid on her side and looking at him with her head on her fist.

Danny sighed, he laid back and stared at the sky. "Slept in and had a nightmare, nothing big really...just wanted to get out and clear my head."

She frowned, he was softly running one of his fingers over the other hands back, showing he was lying. "Lier. What happened in this nightmare."

He sighed again and turned his head to look at her. "Its ok I dont want to bother you with it." He turned away.

She pushed down the girl side of her that was squealing about being so close to him, and moved a bit closer and sat up slightly and pulled him back over so he would face her, he didnt put up a fight.

"Danny, Im your friend, you can tell me everything. Plus what else do I have to do?" She joked softly.

He gave a soft snort of breath and looked her in the eyes, he didnt need to feel her aura when he could just look into her eyes and know she was telling the truth. He took a deep breath and began to tell her the story about the couple and baby, the black wolf pack, the cloaked figure, and finally the shadow monster and what he had done to Danny. He ended with them sitting there.

Sam had been quite the whole story, her eyes had widened with every new thing he had said and by the end they were almost as wide as small dinner plates.

"That wasnt a nightmare, though. It...It was to vivid to be just some nightmare even for my standards." Danny said with knoted eyebrows, looking to the sky as if it would give him the answer.

"Do...Do you think something bad might happen soon? I mean Vlad said he was 'going to make you join, willing or unwilling' do you think that was like a warning?" Sam asked quitely, laying right next to Danny.

"I wish I knew, Sam. I really, really wish I knew." Danny said, taking Sam's hand softly. "But if so, we just need to be ready for it."

* * *

**END END END! Some cute little fluff at the end for who ever it was that asked for more fluff with Dan-Dan's friends, I couldnt think on how to fit Tuck in, so I stuck with Sam and gave some fluffiness. x3 Hope you enjoyed. R&R PLZ! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	14. Gift and Question

**Hi everyone! We have 3 chapters till the end. :D Dont worry this is going to be a two part story, also this chapter will be broken into 3 days. Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. The dance is on Friday, sorry I if I might have miss said when it would be in any of the other chapters. ^.^'' Ok, on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 14:Gift and Question...**

* * *

**-**_Sunday_-

Danny woke to shouting. He launched him self out of bed and down the stairs, thinking the worest. His foggy mind finally caught up with him when he got to the bottom of the stairs, slowly he took in the argument that was taking place before him.

"Santa is real I tell ya!" Jack boomed to his wife.

"Is not! How could a man of his weight and age able to stay in a place that is below the freezing point of water!" Maddie shouted back.

"Real!"

"Not!"

"Real!"

"Not!"

"REAL!"

"NOT!"

Danny raised a silent eyebrow. _Santa? Who is Santa? _He thought. Jazz was off in the corner of the couch reading as normal. _Might as well ask._ He shrugged at the reasonable thought and walked over and sat by her.

"Oh! Good morning, little brother. Wow, you look like you got in a fight with a power socket and lost badly." She said the last part behind her hand, trying to keep down a giggle.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. Now that he knew there was no real danger, his mind was getting back at him for moving to fast after just waking up.

"Follow me, Danny." She grabbed his hand and lead him back to her room and to a small mirror hanging on her wall. "Take a look for your self."

"Wha- AHH!" He jumped back a bit as he took in his looks. His china eyes were now wide and awake, the side of his cheek had the imprint from the zipper on the side of his pillow, and his hair...it defied gravity, it stuck up so much it looked like he had put his finger in a power socket, like Jazz had said. "Ok...maybe your right..."

Jazz finally gave in and laughted. She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a plastic hair brush. "Let's tame that, should we?"

Danny blushed, then grumbled as he sat on the chair from her desk. Jazz giggled again and began brushing, making Danny wince slightly when ever she hit a small knot or pulled too tightly on his hair, after all it only went so long.

Danny frowned when he found out he could still hear his parents yelling.

"Hey, Jazz? What are mom and dad fighting about?" Danny said, turning slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Its their yearly fight over Santa." Jazz said without a second thought, like it was something she was use to having to say it.

"Ummm...who is Santa?" Danny said cluelessly.

Jazz stopped her brushing and looked at Danny in shock. "You dont know about Santa?! What about St. Nick? Have you even heard of Christmas?!"

_Ok. Im guessing its important to know about this..St. Nick? or Santa?.. _"What's Christmas?" He spoke his last thought.

"Its the most wonderful time of the year! Its when family and friends get together and give gifts and enjoy each others company. There is more to it like to some its about the birth of Jesus, others its just about getting out of work. There is many different opinions and reasons to enjoy Christmas, the most common with kids is 'Santa' or 'St. Nick'. Santa is the myth that parents tell their childern about so they will behave most or all year and for their good behavor they get gifts on the 25th of every December." Jazz said, making signs with her hands as she paced infront of Danny. "Do you really not know about Christmas? Didnt you have any parties or anything close to it?"

Danny thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Yea! The Moon's Snow Festival! Every year when the snow comes, on the night of the full moon we gather at the moon plaza and we dance and sing and all sorts of amasing things, then at the end when we go to our hut and we get gifts from our-" Danny stopped suddenly and lowered his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

Jazz was frozen for a second not knowing why Danny had gone from excited to depressed so quickly. Then it dawned on her and she sighed softly, she pulled him into a gentle hug that he slowly returned.

"Parents? They got them from their parents, huh? Did you get any?" She said softly.

"Ye-yea from my wat-watcher. I-I miss him so mu-much." He whispered back. "But, I do-dont want to lea-leave you guys ei-either, your like m-my new family."

She felt warmth course though her and a few tear come to her eyes, but she pushed them back. "I know mom and dad and even Sam and Tucker would say the same thing, little brother. Maybe, someday we can find a way for you to go there and come back here too, I mean if we can make a portal to the Ghost Zone then I think we can find some way to get to your home."

Danny pulled away and gave a thankful smile as he wiped away his tears. "Thanks, sis."

Jazz smiled and pecked his cheek. "Any time, little bro." She put the hair brush back and turned to him. "Why dont you get dressed, little brother? I'll take you out to get ice cream."

"Awsome!" Danny quickly ran from the room to get dressed.

"I wouldnt want you gone either, Danny." She smiled and grabbed her hair band, she placed it on her head and walked out of the room.

_-Monday-_

Danny ran up the steps to Sam's house, or rather mansion, and took a second to breath. He straightened up just in case Mr. or Mrs. Manson opened the door, they seemed to be ok with him, but they didnt like that he wore such baggy clothes, or how unruly his hair was. He knocked and waited.

The door opened and Danielle stood in the door way. "Hey, Danny! Come to join Sam in 'babysitting' me?"

"Yep. Speaking of Sam were is she?" Danny said with a wide smile, since Jazz had told him about Christmas the morning before he had been thinking about giving a gift to Sam, he had been luck he had found a gift for her before he was asked to come join her in pretty much watching movies with her and Danielle with snacks and soda. He had learned he loved soda just as much as fudge.

"She's picking a movie. Also, I over heard you guys meet at the park on Saturday...anything happen?" She gave a secretive wink at Danny as she nudged his side.

"Not really we just talked, why?" Danny replied, clueless to the signs she had just made.

"Tuck was right, clueless. Guess I need to give him $15 next time I see him, think I'll give him a kick in the butt to just for being smart..." She trailed off as they reached the movie room.

"Hi, Danny! Hope you like Dead Teacher because that what I chose." Sam laughed.

"Haven't seen it, is it anything like that movie 'Trinity of Doom' you made me and Tuck watch?" He laughed back as he sat on on of the couchs with a small soda.

"Kind of, though Trinity of Doom is way better, but I didnt feel like watching it now." She shrugged.

"I would hope not. You made us watch it 12 times straight." Danny chuckled as Sam punched his arm as she sat by him and Danielle sat on Sam's other side.

"Oh shut up, Fenton." She huffed.

"Say you wish." He teased back.

"What is this 'Princess Bride'?" Danielle snickered, making both older teens blush.

"Let's just start the movie." Sam pressed play.

"Now there's an idea!" Danielle said smartly as she stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.

(After Movie)

"That was not funny, Danielle." Sam said for the 10th time. While they had gotte to the end of the movie Danielle had acted like she got scared and jumped a little to high when she was doing her prank, spilling her soda all over Sam's clothes and in Danny's hair, not that it helped that Sam jumped in surprise making her and Danny end up covered in soda and popcorn.

"Maybe to you guys, but man was it to me!" She giggled.

Sam had all ready changed, luck no soda had gotten in her hair, poor Danny had been soaked, Sam had said sorry over a 100 times, Danny had just laughed and asked if he could go before Danielle got the idea to take a picture. Sam was glad Danny took bad humor ok, or else she would have been an only child before her parents got home.

"Im going to give him the clothes now." Danielle brought Sam from her musing as she rushed down the hall. Sam had been nice and bought Danny some clothes since his were stained and sticky.

Sam stood there for a moment before she heard a mix of a scream and a squeel. She quickly took down the hall that Danielle had taken and froze when she saw what made Danielle make that noise.

Danielle was standing infront of the bathroom door that was wide open, with a shirtless Danny staring back at her in shock and fear, hair dripping wet and stained pants and wings all wet. The clothes that had been in the younger girl's hands had long been forgotten and dropped to the ground.

"He is an angel! I knew it!" Danielle squeeled in both awe and fear.

"How did you know?!" Sam said, if Danielle found out some where like when she was outside or something who knows who else might know about Danny's secret.

Danielle wiped around and blushed deeply, Danny hadnt moved an inch still staring at Danielle worriedly. "Ummm...I might have..." She mummbled the rest.

"What?" Sam said, folding her arms.

"I might have...read it out of your journel." She said with a small wince, cheeks glowing a bit more.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET MY JOURNEL!" Sam shouted! She thought she had put it in a good hiding place!

"Under the floor board, under your bed ain't very creative, sis." Danielle said, getting a bit of her wittiness back.

"You wont tell anyone, will you?" Danny finally said, wings wrapped around him like robes that touched his knees.

"Why would I?" Danielle said, shocked.

"Maybe because sometimes your a loud mouth?" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment. No, I promise I wont tell anyone." Danielle said, she smiled. It wasnt one of her mocking or laughing smiles, it was a nice smile. "I know this may sound weird but..can I please please please touch them?!" She said making a puppy-dog face.

Danny though for a min. She seemed to be telling the truth, plus she was Sam's sister he could trust her. "Sure, I guess." He shrugged.

Danielle squeeled and run forward, she ran her fingers over his wings and her mouth fell open in awe. "Oh my gosh, their so soft!" She giggles like a little 5 year old, petting a goat or something at the petting zoo.

"Hey you can go all gaga over his wings after he's dressed, ok sis?" Sam said, feeling a bit off that her sister was getting Danny more then she was, though it made her feel a bit better when she remember when Danny flied with her. Danny and Danielle blushed slightly and Sam handed Danny his new clothes as she closed the door.

"This is going to be one interesting babysitting memory. " Sam muttered as she followed her sister back to the main hall.

_-Tuseday-_

Danny had agreed to hang with Sam and get ice cream, since Tuck was out of town for Christmas to see his grandparents. Though Danny had banged his head against the wall a good 10 times for forgetting to give Sam the gift yesturday. He made sure his hair was not that bad and put on a frash set of clothes before running down the steps.

"Im going to be out with Sam, see you guys later!" He shouted, his parents were still fighting about if Santa was real or not and Jazz was making her self lunch.

"Bye, little brother!" Jazz shouted back.

Danny ran down the streets and to the same cafe Vlad and him when to, the thought made him shiver but he ignored it, he was hanging with Sam thats all that was important.

"Hey, Danny! Over here!" Sam shouted, waving from a small 2 person table.

"Hi, Sam. How are ya?" Danny asked as Sam handed him a cone with 2 scopes of chocolate fudge ice cream.

"Better then yesturday, I also found a new hiding place for my journel too." She said taking a bite of her mint chip with small bat sprinkles.

"Im surprised she took it so well." Danny said shacking his head.

"Everyone in this town knows ghost are real, so why not angels?" Sam shrugged back.

"True." Danny said pointing his ice cream at her for a moment then taking another bite.

They talked about random stuff like school and what they were doing for Christmas and soon it landed on the dance, by now they had gotten to the park and were sitting at a bench finshing off the last bits of their ice creams.

"So has anyone asked you, yet?" Danny asked, getting ready for an answer as he slipped the gift from his pocket.

"No...Why do you ask?" Sam said, she was silently pleading he would ask her.

"Well, I was wanting to know if...well.."Danny swollowed and mustered up as much courage as he could and before he could loss it he blorted it out. "Would you go to the dance with me, Sam?!"

Sam broke into a very ungoth-like smile and nodded like a bobble-head. "Yea! I mean...sure I'll go with you Danny!" She had a bit of pink tainting her cheeks, but Danny didnt see.

"I know Christmas isn't for another few days I though I could just give it to you anyway, you know... as a dance...gift?" He blushed madly, he held out the small black box with a purple lace.

"Wow." Sam stared at the earrings inside, they were black with green tips and would go great with her skirt and other dark clothes. "Thanks, Danny."

"Your welcome. So...I guess I can meet with ya at the Nasty Burger tomorrow?" Danny said, smiling widely.

"Sure, why not." Sam said.

With that they parted ways for the rest of the day, not knowing that the next few days would be their hardest.

* * *

**Well? I think this is like really long...Im not sure. -.-'' Hope you enjoyed! R&R PLZ! xD Ta.**

**-VGF**


	15. Before the End

**This is the 2nd to last chapter...I think. ^.^ There is one more after this one then the 2nd part might be up soon after. :) Ok this chapter goes through Wensday and Thursday. Rember the dance is on Friday! ;P Ok I know Im ranting so ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

**Chapter 15:Before the End...**

* * *

_-Wensday-_

Danny was out and about today, there was a break in at the school and it was trashed so there was no school (which he was a bit happy about, no having to worry about locker shoving today) but he had nothing to do really till later today when his parents would take him out to get a tuxdo for the dance. Sam and Danielle was buzy and Tuck was still out of town till Saturday so he was stuck by himself.

He chose to walk around town, he when to a cafa and got some hot chocolate, then he went to a music store and looked at the CDs and listened to a band called 'Humpty Dumpty' who were really not that bad. He walked past the school and went to the Nasty Burger for lunch.

"Hey, Fentoenail!" Dash shouted at Danny as he was walking away from the burger joint.

"What do you want, Dash?" Danny groweled, he wouldnt get revenge but that didnt mean he would forgive the guy for shoving him in his locker almost everyday.

"Thats no way to talk to me pipsqueek. Fellas? Why dont we show him what he gets for disrespecting the Dash?" He said smugly as a few more of the football team came behind Dash, smiling evilly.

Danny knew he couldnt fight them without them getting badly hurt so he did the next best thing: He ran.

"Get 'em!" Dash shouted as they chased after Danny.

Danny took sharp turns easily while the jocks skidded a bit, he slid under a jock who had tried to swing a fist at his face, making him hit another jock. He jumped over fences and carts, while Dash would knock them over with animal like roars.

By the Dash finally was able to get his hands on Danny they had ran all the way to the park.

"Your *pant* going *pant* to *pant* regret *pant* that *pant* Fenton." Dash groweled darkly.

"Let go of me, Dash!" Danny shouted, Dash had grabed him by the back of his neck and shirt, making him feel strangely like those baby kittens that the mom cat would carry, and since his feet were a good 2 feet off the ground didnt make him feel any better.

"No way, now what should I do to you?" Dash said evilly.

"Letting me free would be nice." Danny said sarcasticly.

"Na. Now should I dunk you in the fountain, or hang you from the tallest tree in the park?" Dash said looking around to see all the trees.

"How about neither? Cant that be a chose?" Danny said boredly.

"Tree it is." Dash groweled harshly, he dragged Danny along as he found the biggest tree he could find.

The tree Dash chose was a good 15 feet with wide branches the lowest was 6 feet off the ground, Dash smiled and happily hooked Danny to it. He stepped back to admire his work.

"Dash! Let me down now!" Danny said angerly.

"No way Fentania! You have to get down your self, see ya tomorrow at school, loser!" Dash said as he walked away.

"UGHHH!" Danny shouted in anger.

"Need some help, babypop?" A new voice said with amusement.

Danny turned his head to the side to see the new person, he felt for the aura that was just barely there so he knew it was a ghost. The girl looked to be his age maybe older with light blue skin and bright green eyes with strange black make-up around them, her hair was a blue flame pulled back into a pony-tail by a black string, she had a black tank-top mid-ruft with one black glove, she had tight black pants with a blue and gray belt and gray boots, a purple guitar with blue designs was slung over her shoulder. She was looking at him with amusement and her fists placed on her hips.

"No thanks...who ever you are. I can do it my self." He said, he didnt want any ghost near him, she could be one of Vlad's helpers for all he knew.

"Name's Ember, dipstick, and by what I can tell your stuck." She said smartly.

"My names not didstick its Danny, and so? I can get some way down." He said right back with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then prove it." She said smirking as she leaned against a tree.

"Ok." Danny said calmly. He twisted himself and he slipped from the shirt, but before he hit the ground he grabbed onto the branch that had been holding he swang onto it gracefully and snatched his shirt then jumped to the ground. He brushed himself off and put his shirt back on.

"Nice job, dipstick. Not bad." Ember said, smiling.

"Thanks. Now mind telling me why your talking to me, I dont think ghost like me anymore then other humans." He said as he leaned against the tree he had been hanging from, looking straight at her.

"Now you know your not human, babypop. So you must know who sent me." She said boredly, much like Danny had to Dash eariler.

"Vlad. So why arent you attacking?" Danny said a bit confused.

"Correct. To answer ya, whats the point?" She said with a shrug.

"Well, if you think being nice is going to get me to go your wrong so if your trying to go with that it aint work in your favor." Danny said, frowning softly.

"Relax, babypop. Im not even doing anything yet." She said swinging her guitar from off her shoulder and to her chest, struming a few keys.

"Looks like we're at a cross road. What now?" Danny said.

"What do your wings look like?" She said not looking up.

"Wha- wait what?" Danny said, very confused at what she had just said.

"What do your wings look like, dipstick. Not that hard to understand." She said looking up and rolling her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny said skeptically.

"Well, my boss is make some big old fuss over someone called the 'Raven Angel' and since he's after you it doesnt take many brains to know you aint human and you must be some kind of angel or whatever. So answer my question, what do your wings look like?" She said, looking at him with a look that said 'Do what I say or else'.

Danny took off his shirt and took the FGH, his wings came into sight and Ember's eyes widened for a min before she smirked. "Once again babypop, nice. Black looks good on ya"

He flapped them slightly in nerviousness. "So now you know its me Vlad is after, what are you going to do?"

"Well to get my money, I have to take ya to the old man so are you just going to come with me or do I have to drag you there? Why do you even want to be here, as far as I know the old grump is pretty rich and all so why not join him or whatever he's wanting from you?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Thats something you dont need to know." He said coldly. He shaked his head and sighed. "Sorry, but thats personal. To tell you, I dont want power or money or anything...I just want family, friends, people to care about me and not what I am or what I have. That and a few other things are the reason I cant and wont join him. So your going to take me to Vlad I wont make it easy for you."

"Whatever, dipstick. Now get out of here, before I change my mind." She said with a huff.

"Wait. What are you talking about? Your not taking me to Vlad?" He asked in shock, he was thinking she was going to fight him and they would have a big fight...not her just letting him go.

"Of course not. Its about time someone stood up to the old man and if you fight as decently as Skulker says then you just might stand a chance, just dont exspect me to help." She said pointing at him with her guitar threatningly. "Now go, fly off or something Danny and dont let me see you before I leave back to Vlad's or I just might change my mind."

"Ok. Ok. Im going." Danny said as he raised his hands in the air, his wings beganing to flap as he floated a foot off the ground. "Wait. Did you call me Danny?"

"Yea, its your name aint it." She said smirking as she strumed the cords.

"Well, ya but the whole time we talked you called me 'Dipstick' and 'Babypop', why call me by name now?" He said.

"Maybe I got a little respect for ya, but if you say that to anyone then I will drag you to Vlad." She threatened. "Oh and if I were you I would watch your back for the next few days, you dont know who might be watching from the shadows. Later, babypop I have a Ghost Zone to sing to."

She disappear after that. Danny didnt feel her aura anymore so he though about that she said: _I would watch your back for the next few days, you dont know who might be watching from the shadows. _He shivered.

He grabbed his shirt from the ground and took off to home, Ember's words still running around his head.

_-Thursday-_

Danny had gone home, slept, woken up, got dressed, went to school with Sam, got out of school, walked home, and ploped down on his bed. All day he had been a bit jumpy, just slightly, he would watch the shadows in the allys, watch all the people who walked past him on the streets, and keep his senses on high alart all day all because Ember's word hung over his thoughs like a storm cloud.

He tried to think of the dance tomorrow or Christmas coming up in a few weeks, or anything but Ember's words still shaded them, refusing to let him think in peace.

It was now around 5:58 and he still had a headach from trying to get the one though out of his head, He had even tried medating and it didnt work!

Danny sighed. He really wished he had his watcher with him, he always knew how to make Danny feel better. Danny invisioned his first father-like figure and smiled. He may have a new father but that didnt mean he couldnt still see him as one.

"Danny! Dinner!" His mom shouts from down stairs.

Danny sighs. "Coming, mom!" He frowns and looks to the shadows in the corner of his room, he could have sworn that he felt an aura, he shrugged it off, it was just Ember's words making him jumpy thats all. Still he eyed the corner the whole time he walked to his door then he shut his door as he zoomed down the stairs for dinner.

-After Dinner-

"I'll be in my room, mom." Danny shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Ok! Night, baby!" She said back.

"Night!" Danny shouted as he turned the corner.

Danny opened his door and stepped inside. He went to his closet and started to grab his PJs before something stopped him. He looked over to his old clothes he had from the village, his mom had (under his plead) fixed and kept them and hung them in the closet, his sandles were even on the ground neatly under them.

He didnt know why, but he had the want to wear them. He shruged, maybe it was because he was home sick. He slipped out of his normal clothes and into the feeling of his vest and pants, he even slipped his sandles on. He looked at him self in the mirror, he hadnt changed mach if at all since he had come to earth, maybe his hair was a bit, like half an inch, longer then it had been but other then that nothing really changed, he was still lanky and thin and he was still milky pale no matter how many times he has gone in the sun.

Suddenly he was shoved into a wall with some kind of sticky red stuff that latched him to the wall. He winced when his wings crushed against the wall.

"Wha-" He was stopped by a cold voice.

"Hello, dear boy." Vlad said as he stepped out of the shadows of the same corner he had been watching carefully eariler.

"_Vlad. _What do you want, you fruitloop." Danny spat his name like a curse, he snickered softly as a frown came to Vlad's face at the nickname Danny gave him.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new father, little badger?" Vlad asked leaning to get in Danny's face.

"You are and never will my my dad. Go away and leave my family alone." He groweled.

"Oh but I am and will forever will be after what I have planned for you, _child._" He said darkly, his once smug smile was now a deep sneer.

"Not on your life, fruitloop." Danny said, eyes narrowing.

"Oh it wont be mine, how about your family's? I have 3 doubles for every member of your family, ready and waiting for my sign to kill them. Now will you come with my willingly or should I kill the only reason you want to be here and drag you all the way back." He said looking Danny in the eye with an evil grin far worse then Dash's the other day.

Danny's head spun. He couldnt go with Vlad, that would be giving up on his morals, his family and friends! Though if he didnt, Vlad would kill them without any remorse and then drag him away. He sighed, there wasnt much he could do, it was go and save them (for now anyway) or fight and let them die then be dragged of with the knowing he had caused their deaths, it wasnt much of a hard chose.

"I...I'll go, just leave them..plz." He whispered, his head hunging on his chest in defeat.

"Dont worry, little badger. You'll enjoy being with me, it will just take a bit of time but I can wait." Vlad cooed as he lifted Danny's chin with a gloved finger.

Danny looked down as Vlad put some of the sticky stuff over his mouth and darkness filled his vision as sleep took his mind. _Im sorry, guys. Im so sorry._

* * *

**Hope you like this one, one more till the next part: 'Fighting Destiny'! :D PLZ plz plz plz plz review this story is almost to 100 reviews and I will write a small one-shot of chose to the person who is my 100th reviewer so plz review! :) Well, till the next! Ta.**

**-VGF**


	16. Darkness Hidden Deep

**I had to redo this 2 times because the first got lost. D: Well, this is the last chapter in Forgotten Angel before the follow up: 'Fighting Destiny'. :) This is going to be done from 3 POV, you have to guess who the last one is. :P Well, on with the chapter! :D **

**Chapter 16:Darkness Hidden Deep...**

* * *

Sam had gone to school in a very ungoth-like happy mood. She had gotten to class to see Danny not there, she had shrugged it off as he just being late because he slept in or something. She couldnt wait for the dance.

Sadly, fate chose to turn against her.

She waited at their table at lunch, but he never showed. Sam began to worry, what if Danny was trying to keep away from her because he didnt want to go to the dance with her? If he didnt why did he ask?

Sam's thoughts had been clouded and distint since lunch, and soon the bell rang. Sam got out and stormed down the school steps to the one place she could get answers.

FentonWorks.

She walked down the streets and up the steps. She knocked harshly and got ready to began asking all the questions on her mind.

That was till the tear-stained face of Jazz answered the door.

"Sam! Please tell me-e you know where Da-anny i-is!" Jazz cried.

"Wait! What are you talking about? Come on you need to calm down." Sam completely forgot about her anger and talked Jazz back inside to the couch.

"Da-Danny said he would b-be in b-bed last night, but wh-when we went t-to look u-up on him...h-he wasnt there!" Jazz said, trying with no avail at wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I haven't seen Danny since school, but he seemed a bit distant, like he wasnt really there. The question is where could, or would, he go?" Sam rubbed a finger to her chin.

"We-'ve l-looked at a-all the places h-he likes, b-but theres n-nothing! All w-we found i-in h-his room was on-one of his feathers!" Jazz put her head in her hands.

"Danny told me something was going to happen...and all we can do is be ready for it." Sam got up and looked out the window with an uneasy frown.

"Whatever 'it' is, I just hope Danny can handle." Sam murmurs softly.

-Cut-

Danny had woken up look ago. He was in a small gray room with a door, bed, window, and mirror. Danny had watched as the sun went down with a sigh, he was tired so he layed down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

-_Dream-_

_Danny was running through the snowy forest from his last dream, snowflakes falling and spinning gently in the light breeze._

_"My baby, you must find me!" A motherly voice called out._

_Danny knew that voice from somewhere, he continued running after the voice. "Where are you? Who are you?" Danny calls._

_"You must find me! I know you can!" The voice called desperately, it was the lady from his other dream! Danny spead up going as fast as he could._

_Danny raced through the trees, making the snow russle as he ran._

_Danny found himself at the clearing the couple and baby had been attacked by the wolfs, in the middle was the lady looking around as desperately as her voice had shown. He eyes landed on Danny and iny tears fell from her face._

_"My baby, my baby has come back to me!" She cried, throwing her arms out._

_"Mother!" Danny cried as he landed into her waiting arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. He could feel it, deep down, she was his mother, he had a mother._

_"Im sorry, my child. I left you alone for so long, please forgive me." She whispered in his neck._

_"I dont need to forgive you, you gave me away to protect me, mother what is that...beast that is after me?" Danny asked._

_"All will be answered when your father comes. I promise." She kissed his head._

_A howl echoed through the air, Danny looked at his mother with scared china eyes. "Mother, the wolfs are coming!"_

_"Calm, child, calm. Its the howl of your father's wolf, he will be here soon." She muttered comfortingly as she rubbed circles in his back._

_"My son!" A strong yet gentle voice called out._

_Danny and his mom turned to see a much older verson of Danny staring and them with a pure white wolf with red eyes by his side._

_"Father!" Danny cried as the man ran forward and gripped him in a tight hug that he returned just as tightly._

_"My son is back, oh my boy is back!" The man cried happily._

_"Now all your questions maybe answered, my child." His mother said fondly as they sat on the ground._

_"I know what happened that night you gave me to my watcher, I would know that purple cloak anywhere, but I do not know what happened before that. Why is that monster after me?" Danny asked._

_The parents looked to each other and the man sighed, looking much older then he had when he first entered the clearing. "That...man was the last Raven Angel, corrupted by hate and anger the man let the darkness over power him, taking his soul and body as its own. It kills all who go against it or who do not bow to it."_

_"What is 'The Raven Angel'?" Danny questioned._

_"The Raven Angel is one of great power, its their job to keep the darkness out of our many worlds, so it may not kill all, but if the angel is corrupted like the last was then the darkness with take it over and become 'in C__aligantis Angelus' or The Darkened Angel. If that happens then no one is safe, that is why we gave you away to keep you away from him." His mother choked a sob. "I failed, he still got to you. He is waiting inside you, waiting for you to get a taste of any darkness so it could take control. Im sorry, my child, I failed you."_

_"No, you did not fail, Im still here. I will be the one who will fail if the darkness takes me, not you. You did the best you could and that is the best I can ask of you or anyone. I will fight to not let the darkness over take me but it would not be your failt if Im the one to fail." Danny said as he lifted her chin, brownish-gold meeting china blue._

_"Spoken like a true man, my son. If you do fail, I am and would still be proud to call you my son." His father said laying a hand on Danny's shoulder._

_"Thank you, father." Danny said, smiling slightly. Then a chill ran down all there spines and Danny's eyes narrowed. "He's here."_

_"Indeeddd I ammm, childdd. Whyyy dooo youuu fightttt forrr thoseee whooo haveee wrongeddd youuuu? Nooo oneee wouldddd blameee youuu forrr nottt fightingggg, youuu areee justttt aa childddd." Danny stood slowly and turned to the shadowed man, keeping his parents behind him._

_"I dont need revenge or hate to lead me, love is more powerful and you know it. I will not allow you to take me or anyone, if I fail then I would know I did my best and that is all I could do, but know that your darkness with be over turned with light, that I promise." Danny said firmly, not letting the shudders that wanted to go down his back with every word the monster said show._

_The man was silent for a moment, then gave out a sickly laugh. "Weee willl seee, childddd, weee willl seeee." Then he disappeared back into the trees, only the slight chill in the air proving he was once there._

_"Your path ahead of you will be ruff, my son. Your bravory alone proves you are a worthy Raven Angel." His father said, hugging him again._

_"If the Darkened Angel does get control the seek your memories of us, you my be trapped here but it is better then being trapped alone which would give him more stragth. Know we will always love you no matter what." His mother said kissing his head. "You must wake up now, my child."_

_"No I dont want to leave you guys!" Danny said heartbroken._

_"We will always be there with you. Even if you cant see or feel us, we are there." His mother and father hugged him between each other. "Wake you, my child. Waaaakkkkkeeee upppp...ildddd."_

_-End Dream-_

Danny's hear spead for a moment before it calmed back down, he was still on the bed facing the window.

"I promise to try." Danny whispers.

The door opens and Vlad steps in with a dangerous smile. "Hello, little badger. Follow me."

"No." Danny said simply as he stood and walked before the window, staring at Vlad closely. "I said I would come willingly, I didnt say I would follow you willingly."

"You are smart, little badger, but I am smarter." Vlad darted forward and snapped cuffs on Danny's wrists. "Those will surpass all your powers, thats counting your strangth. Now follow me or will I have to drag you? I dont think you would want me out of my cheerful mood." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Danny glared daggers at his back but followed anyway. They went down halls and into a lab, Danny stopped and looked around.

It looked like his human parents lab, but cleaner and with more dangerous looking inventions, and that was saying something with a human dad like Jack Fenton.

Suddenly Danny was lifted onto a table and tied down with one of his palms facing up, Danny yelped in surprise. "Wha-?!"

"Say there, dear boy." Vlad said, turned away at a smaller table with a try of stuff he couldnt see.

"Vlad! Get me off this you fruitloop!" Danny groweled.

"Sorry, little badger. Now hold still, this will hurt more if you move." Vlad said as he turned to Danny with a carving knife in hand.

"VL-VLAD!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THAT AWAY FROM -hissss" Danny's sentence was cut short as Vlad ran the blade across his palm, drawing blood.

Vlad winced as he ran it across his palm as well, he laid the bloody tool on the tray again and took Danny's bleeding hand in his own. "Hold still, little badger, this may hurt but soon you will be happy to stay here and be the prince your meant to be."

Vlad began to chant under his breath, making Danny's eyes widen with understanding.

Vlad the evil fruitloop was trying to bond his evil power with him. He couldnt let that happen, not with the Darkened angel just waiting to get a taste of it and take control!

"VLAD! Stop! Please! You dont know what your doing! You dont know how many lives your risking!" Danny tried to pull away but Vlad held his hand in a tight grip, he started chanting faster.

Danny could feel the dark energy going up his arm, Danny began to panic. "VLAD! NO! LET ME GO! STOP!"

It was past his shoulder and goting to the other arm and down his torso, it hummed just beneath his skin making him want to gag at how dainted he felt. It was sick power, unlike in all ways the power he used when makinging ice.

"VLAD! VLad! Vladddd...stoppp!" The darkness was spread to his core and mind.

_"Finallyyyy yourrr bodyyyy issss mineee!" _

_"Not if I can help it!" Danny screams, he goes to a corner of his mind and throws up as many walls as he could, thinking about his parents._

_"Yourrr wallsss willl fallll, forrr nowwww yourrr bodyyy isss mineeee!"_

_A single tear when down his face as his parents hugged him, tring to block out the evil voice._

_"Im sorry, everyone. I tried, but I failed, Im sorry."_

-Cut-

The man sighed at the child's broken words. "Your hardest times have just began, child. You will have to find the smallest light to fight off this darkness, and that will not be easy. The new Raven Angel has come.'

The man rasied his staff and it glowed a light blue.

'You calling as The Raven Angel has finally began."

* * *

**Well there you go! :D Hope it was epic enough! Till later. Ta.**

**-VGF**


	17. Fighting Destiny is up!

**Hey everyone, Im here to tell you 2 things.**

**1-This story got: 107 reviews, 30 favorites, 32 followers, 0 communities, and finally 4,133 views.**

**That is epic to me! Thank you all so much! x3 Now for #2**

**2-Fighting Destiny (FD) is finally up so you can go look at it now! Hope you enjoy! :D Ta!**

**-VGF**


End file.
